The New Challenges
by Master Jace
Summary: The SSB:M Cast has trouble in their path. I wonder though. If they can't get along with each other. And they are always in trouble. How will they overtake it? ~Complete~
1. The Characters are crazy

Yes, another day for our SSBM Characters. They've done their jobs and recived their vacation.  
  
Everyone was in the main room arguing over something.  
  
Pichu: Mc.Donalds is not old fashioned.  
  
Pikachu: Yes it is. They serve those gay happy meals with pictures of people from sesame street.  
  
Link: And the toys that kids break in 2 days.  
  
Bowser: And there's the barbie dolls that they give boys for $4.50.  
  
Pichu: I like those!  
  
Y.Link: *Points at Pichu* Fruit!  
  
Pichu: Shut up!  
  
Y.Link: No! I'm telling you that Mc. Donalds is a Gay resturant.  
  
Link: Tell him bro.  
  
Mario: Mickey-dees-a-good-a-resturant.  
  
D.K.: What do you know! You'll probably end up working at that trash bag.  
  
Bowser: Serving little kids.  
  
Pikachu: Cleaning the bathrooms.  
  
Link: Grinning 24 hours a day.  
  
Zelda: Saying "We love to see you smile!".  
  
Link: We love to see you eat.  
  
Y.Link: We love to see you pay.  
  
Bowser: We love to see you cheat.  
  
D.K.: So we can sue your day.  
  
D.K., Bowser, Link, Y. Link: HEY! OLAY! HEY OLAY!  
  
Luigi: *Turns on T.V. cause the conversations in the room are boring, sees WWE Raw on* YES! WRESTLING!  
  
A stampede of people to sit on the couch and floor to watch wrestling can be heard.  
  
~1 hour 51 minutes 23 seconds later~  
  
Donkey Kong: Excellent show. Eric Biscoff has done some good changes.  
  
Zelda: Nah, he could of done better than a 5-team TLC match.  
  
Samus walks in with a Video Game newspaper.  
  
Samus: Look! *Puts the newspaper on the table for everyone to see*  
  
It Read:  
  
NEW CHALLENGERS!  
  
On Nov. 21st 30 new fighters have appeared for Sony's company. On Nov. 24th Sony issuedan open challenge to the three companies. Nintendo, Mircosoft(With it's new cast of characters) and the new company High Wirage. The competition has been accepted by High Wirage. Reporter's have yet to confirm Microsoft's and Nintendo's. More information will be provided as time passes.  
  
Article By Jerry Tomfield and Jonny Tomfield  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Link: How come Nintendo hasn't accepted the invatation?]  
  
Bowser: Where did you get this?  
  
Samus: Marth and Roy.  
  
Luigi: Where are they?  
  
Samus: Outside by the pizza shop.  
  
~Pizza Shop~  
  
Marth and Roy were enjoying Pizza at the local Pizza Shop.  
  
Roy: YES! 3 Cups of Hot Sauce. The whole case of pepper. And 3 squirts of Falco's spicey Ketchup. All on Spicey Pepperoni Slice. *Takes out a bag of spice* YES!  
  
Marth: Oh My God Roy. You will eventually wont have any taste buds left. THAT is Over Doing on the hot stuff. And yesterday you ate flour and those salty french fries from Popeyes!  
  
Roy: So? Listen, 2 days ago I ate Chocolate milk and mayonaisse. *Took a bite of pizza* Hmm....Nah. Needs some of Fox's homemade pot. *Takes out a bag of weed and puts it on his pizza*  
  
Marth: You smoke more pot than me put you're not supposed to eat it.  
  
Roy: I feel like I should get High for tonight. You know...that celebration party for the competition. We're supposed to be there.  
  
Marth: You are completly insane! *Takes a bite of pizza* I mean. Why get high at a party our boss will be at?  
  
Roy: Why do kids play in the rain?  
  
Marth: I dunno...they think its fun.  
  
Roy: Theirs your answer. *Eats pizza in 5 slow bites*  
  
Marth: Great....Roy is a pothead.  
  
Roy: And my best friend is Harry Pothead. No...no....HAIRY POTHEAD!  
  
Marth: You have got to be kidding me.  
  
~Outside Pizza Shop~  
  
Falco: Did he eat it?  
  
Fox: Heck yeah!  
  
Falco: And the Ketchup?  
  
Fox: Yes.  
  
Falco: *Widens smile* That stuff is rigged up! Pot, Marajuana, Crack, weed, alchohal.  
  
Fox: I thought that was the punch.  
  
Falco: Didn't you rig the ketchup for me?  
  
Fox: No.  
  
Falco: Crap  
  
Marth and Roy walk out the shop and Fox and Falco stop looking through the window and run into the bushes.  
  
Marth: What was that?  
  
Roy: A Flying cow.  
  
Marth: Really?  
  
Kirby: *Walks up* Did you two faggots see Jigglypuff?  
  
Roy: No we didn't see your girlfriend you Homo-looking Pinball!  
  
Kirby: She's not my girlfriend. I have one.  
  
Roy: Tsk, Tsk ,Tsk. I have 2. *Turns to Marth* Ever heard of Kirby being one-balled.  
  
Kirby: Not one ball stupid. One girlfriend.  
  
Marth: Who?  
  
Roy: I know.! I know! Ronald Mcdonald!  
  
Kirby: *Frown* No. She live far from here.  
  
Marth: *Grin* Really?  
  
Kirby: WHERE IS JIGGLYPUFF!!!  
  
Roy: Went to a hotel with Pikachu.  
  
Kirby: WHAT?!!!  
  
Marth: *Claps hands* YES! You PO'ed Kirby.  
  
Kirby: Listen you homosexuals! Where is Jigglypuff?  
  
Marth: Dunno. We haven't been at the Melee building in 4 hours. Just a while ago we met samus. She said that the boys are there. And Zelda. That was it.  
  
Kirby: OK. See Ya.  
  
Roy: And tell Jigglypuff she has wrinkles.  
  
Kirby: Okay...hey...WHAT?!!?  
  
Kirby chased Roy down like he stole something.  
  
Marth: Wait up you faggots! *Runs after them*  
  
Fox and Falco pop out the bushes red with laughter.  
  
Fox: I have an idea. Let's set up Jigglypuff with Pichu.  
  
Falco: You have to be kidding. Kirby will freak.  
  
Fox: Yeah. That's why.  
  
Falco: Can't Kirby kick our hineys.  
  
Fox: Nah.  
  
Falco: That's absolete torment....I like the plan.  
  
Fox: Who cares if you like it. Let's go! *Runs north of the Pizza shop*  
  
Falco: Wait up. *Runs after him.*  
  
~Melee Building~  
  
The room was deserted except for Link . He was practicing his boomerang skills.  
  
Fox: HIYA LINK!!!  
  
Link startled threw the boomerang off his curve path and it sliced the T.V. in half.  
  
Falco: CRAP!  
  
Fox: Do you know where Jigglypuff is?  
  
Link: No. Why?  
  
Fox: *Looked around* Can you keep a secret?  
  
Link: Yeah....  
  
Falco: We're gonna hook up Jiggly and Pichu.  
  
Link: How many missions are you gonna try that are impossible?  
  
Fox: Zero, listen. All we need you to do is keep Pikachu away from JIgglypuff at the party tonight.  
  
Link: What Party?  
  
Falco: The one about Nintendo accepting or declining the offer Sony made about the tornament.  
  
Link: There's a party.  
  
Fox: *Glares at Flaco and points at Link* SLOOOOOOOOW!  
  
Falco: *Pats Link's back* Spread the word my friend. And remember what we said. Do it and we'll put a good word about you to Zelda.  
  
Link: What makes you think...  
  
Fox: SHUSH! We know. Let's move Falco, we got some pokemon to find.  
  
Falco: Hey, link.  
  
Link: Huh?  
  
Falco: Go Score.  
  
TBC 


	2. Hell Raising starts

~Melee Building-3 hours 34 minutes left till celebration~  
  
Fox: *Walks around a corner* She has to be somewhere.  
  
Falco: Maybe she did go to a hotel with Pikachu.  
  
Fox: *Glares a Falco*  
  
Falco: What? What I say?  
  
Fox: Something stupid.  
  
Falco: Oh....  
  
Marth: *Comes around the corner with Roy* Hey.  
  
Fox: Hey.  
  
Roy: HO HO HO!  
  
Fox: O_O!  
  
Marth: He's high as heaven.  
  
Falco: What else is new?  
  
Fox: ROY....IT...IS....NOT....CHRISTMAS....  
  
Roy: Not Christmas? HOLLOWEEN!  
  
Marth: Oh Boy. *Smacks forehead* I've never been this high.  
  
Fox: Anyways, We'll see you later. If you see Pichu. Send him to us.  
  
Marth: You gonna smoke him?  
  
Falco: Something better. *Runs away with Fox to find Pichu*  
  
~Video Games Shop-2 hours 19 minutes left~  
  
Pichu: *Listening to Korn-Follow the leader CD* God thanks me! The more I see the light! Who wants to see?  
  
Fox Falco: *Walk into the shop* YEAH! *Walks over to pichu*  
  
Fox: Pichu! *Takes headphones off Pichu's ears* Pichu!  
  
Pichu: Yeah? Hi Fox. Hi Falco.  
  
Falco: Where were you?  
  
Pichu: Here all this time.  
  
Fox: We have a Celebration we need to attend. Your in hear listening to...what is this crap?  
  
Pichu: Korn. Follow the leader CD. I have these too. *Shows them two CD cases that say: Untouchables and Issues* I'm a fanatic.  
  
Falco: I like Korn. Hmmm....I see your pretty face, smashed against, the bathroom floor! What a Disgrace! Who do I, feel sorry for! And Make Me Bad. I feel the reason, as it's leaving me no not again. It's quite decieving as I'm feeling the flesh, Make me bad.  
  
Falco and Pichu: All, of my hate cannot be found! I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming! So, you can try to tear me down, beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming!  
  
Fox: SHUT UP!  
  
Falco: Hey, we can't help it if Korn is the ultamate.  
  
Fox: *Grabs Falco* Don't be an idiot.  
  
Falco: Calm down. Geez.  
  
Fox: *lets go* C'mon Pichu.  
  
Pichu: Okay!  
  
~Melee Building~  
  
Kirby: *Walks in and sees Pikachu* Hey! I said HEY!  
  
Pikachu: What?  
  
Kirby: Where is Jigglypuff?  
  
Pikachu:Am I her keeper?  
  
Kirby: No. Do you know where she is?  
  
Pikachu: No. Now Lemme lone. Gotta concentrate. *Let's out a blast of electricity that zimmers across the room* Oops.  
  
Kirby: Watch it you stupid rat!  
  
Pikachu: *Walks over to Kirby* What?  
  
Kirby: *Shakes head* Are you deaf and stupid?  
  
Pikachu: At least I'm not a Pink-n'-gay pinball.  
  
Kirby: You are right, your a low-life-garbage-rat. Go chew your rotting ice cream paper.  
  
Pikachu: Fuck you.  
  
Kirby: No fuck you!  
  
Pikachu threw a punch at Kirby's head and they go into a brawl.  
  
Fox, Falco and Pichu walk in to see the fighting.  
  
Fox: What the heck!!! *Grabs pikachu and holds him up against the wall*  
  
Falco: *Holds Kirby down; who is struggling uncontrollably* STOP IT!  
  
Pichu: What are you guys fighting over? You never fight.  
  
Marth: *Walks in with Roy* What's up? I heard banging.  
  
Roy: They were having a Wrestlemania.  
  
Fox: *Sees Pikachu's Thunder coming up* Hey...WAIT!  
  
Pikachu Thundershocks fox and Kirby got a burst of strength. They broke free and attacked each other again.  
  
Roy: WOAH! WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE HELLO!!!  
  
Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Mr. Game & Watch, Zelda, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Link appear in the doorway and help keep Kirby away from Pikachu.  
  
~Melee Building+Pichu's room-16 minutes later~  
  
Pikachu was tied to the bed. And Pichu was sitting next to him.  
  
Pichu: Gee bro. You shouldn't of done that.  
  
Pikachu: *Strggles to get out of the ropes* He will die!!! That, that....  
  
Pichu: Easy....I got just the thing to calm you down. *Takes out a CD and inserts into CD player*  
  
Pikachu: NO! Not that Korn. Please no!  
  
Pichu: Why does everyone object to Korn?  
  
Pikachu: Cause they SUCK!  
  
....Wrong answer....  
  
~Melee Building+Kirby's dorm~  
  
Kirby is tied to his bedpost and is struggling like mad.  
  
Kirby: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Breaks the ropes* Since they don't want me out of the door....Windows are nice....*Jumps out the window*  
  
Roy: *Walks in* Hey Kir...*Sees ropes on floor and window open* Holy moley!  
  
~Melee building+Main Room~  
  
Link, Bowser, Y. Link, Zelda, D.K. and Samus were watching Video Game news.  
  
Roy: *Rushes inot the room* KIRBY'S GONE!  
  
Link: What?! How?!  
  
Roy: Window!  
  
D.K.: Where is he?  
  
Roy: He's not dead cause he can fly for 11 seconds. He can glide too.  
  
Zelda: So he could be in another room.  
  
Roy: No. He's at the donut shop cursing out barney.  
  
Bowser: Hmmm...Roy is really stoned. No sarcasm.  
  
Link: We had better find Kirby. The boss expects everyone to be at the party.  
  
Y. Link: ALRIGHT!  
  
Everyone walks out the door and into the elevator downstairs and outside.  
  
~Melee Building+Pichu's room-56 minutes till celebration~  
  
Pichu: Almost time...You gotta get ready *Un-straps Pikachu* There happy?  
  
Pikachu: Not until they invent a toy that Kirby's head comes off.  
  
Pichu: I have a feeling you shouldn't go to the party.  
  
Pikachu: I'm going early.  
  
Pichu: I'm supossed to follow you though. So if you want to beat Kirby. You're gonna have to do it when my head is turned.  
  
Pikachu: Okay. *Electric punches Pichu and knocks him out* Sorry bro but your cramping my style. *Walks out*  
  
~Donut Shop~  
  
Kirby: *walks in to the cahiers disgust* You got something to say to me?  
  
Cashier: No.  
  
Kirby: How about..."Can I help you?"?  
  
Cashier: Can I help you?  
  
Kirby: Gimme a glazed Donut. Nice and hot.  
  
Cashier: Yes. *Goes behind wall and comes back with a Hot, shining glazed donut* 1.25$! No tax.  
  
Kirby: *Puts a 5 on the counter* Keep the change. *Walks out shop*  
  
~In front of Donut Shop~  
  
Link: Where is he?  
  
Kirby: Lose soomething?  
  
Marth: O_o.  
  
Roy: See! I told you. He was in the donut shop.  
  
Zelda: Come on. The celebration is in 42 minutes.  
  
~Nintendo Party House-2 minutes left~  
  
Everyone was there except Pichu, Fox, Falco, Roy.  
  
Mr. Game & Watch: Where are they?  
  
Dr. Mario: Dunno.  
  
Bowser: Maybe they're coming.  
  
D.K.: Maybe they're stoned.  
  
Link: Nah. Too stupid for that.  
  
Fox: *Comes from behind a bush* Hey.  
  
Falco: *Comes from behind a tree* Hi.  
  
Luigi: At least you are here.  
  
Roy: Me too.  
  
Y. Link: Where were you?  
  
Roy: Inside. Boss had me take a drug test.  
  
Ness: Now where is Pichu.  
  
Bowser: Something is not right. Pichu was supossed to come with Pikachu.  
  
D.K.: Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: *Walks up* What?  
  
D.K.: Where's your brother.  
  
Pikachu: Knowing him. At the CD store looking for new albums of his favorite bands.  
  
~Melee building+Pichu's room~  
  
Pichu: Ouch. Oh my head. *Opens eyes* My bro is so gonna get his ass kicked. Just wait. *Staggers into closet and gets a small suit out* Let's see....*Puts it on*Perfect.....now...*Picks up phone*  
  
Pichu: Hey. I got a job for ya......hey I know we will be enemies in a couple weeks but....I need you at the Nintendo Party in 12 minutes.....stop your bitchin! Get there and wait in front. If you see anyone there...STOP YOUR FUCKING BITCHIN! YES! BYE! *Hangs up phone* Stupid bitch-ass-pansy- mother....  
  
Jeez. When Pichu is pissed. He curses alot.  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Alliances begin

~Nintendo Celebration~  
  
Boss: As I was saying....We accept Sony's challenge and will bne ready with our people by the Dec. 11th!  
  
Cheering from the party goers.  
  
Pichu: *Walks in* Hey. How ya doin? Whaddup?  
  
Pikachu: *Spots Pichu* Damn!  
  
Pichu: Hey bro? What's up? I mean, besides the chances of me kicking your filthy ass all over this place.  
  
Kirby: *Talking to Jigglypuff* So Jigglypuff. Do you wanna go out some time?  
  
JP: Sure. :)  
  
Kirby: YES! *Looks at Pikachu and Pichu* Hey, check it out....  
  
Some people seem to notice the looks on Pichu and Pikachu's faces.  
  
DK: Wait, stop. Don't fight. You guys are brothers. Family.  
  
Pichu: No piece of shit like that is part of my family.  
  
Everyone has taken notice of the action and are shocked. Usually Pichu NEVER curses.  
  
Pikachu: My little bro needs to wash his mouth out with...  
  
Pichu: DON'T EVER TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO!  
  
The people outside come in to see what the screaming and profanity is all about.  
  
Pichu: Some example you try to set on my! Mom always said to look up at your brother. I'm now thinking....WHO IN THE HELL WANTS TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!  
  
Kirby steps up in front of the crowd.  
  
Kirby: YES.  
  
Pikachu: Shut up Kirby.  
  
Kirby: *Stares at Pikachu* What? Say that again. I Dare you.  
  
Pikachu: Shut up you stupid basterd. Want me to say it slower. Retarded fuck!  
  
Kirby snapped. In seconds Kirby was on Pikachu and beating the holy hell out of him. Pichu stared on.  
  
Security broke Kirby off Pikachu. That didn't help. Pikachu went after Kirby like a maddog on hair Regrowth. It almost took an hour for Everyone to separate Kirby and Pikachu. And that was only dfor seconds....by the time 2 hours passed. Pikachu had busted open Kirby. They finally got them seporated as Pikachu smiled insanely at Kirby's bloody face. They led Pikachu to a Quiet room for the night.  
  
~Melee Building-8:45 A.M.+Boys sleeping quarters~  
  
Link: *Sun shines in face* Err....huh? *Sees Pikachu walk in the room with a sadistic smile on his face.* Wait. Pikachu. Why are you smiling.  
  
Pikachu: I put Kirby in a Medical Facility. Why shouldn't I be happy?  
  
Link: *Watches Pikachu laugh happily* He has Issues...You know he will be back in 3 hours. Why be happy? When he comes back...you'll be in trouble. And don't forget, you have Pichu on your ass.  
  
Pikachu: So? He's my little brother. What can he do?  
  
Link: Oh boy.  
  
Luigi: He can do alot! *Jumps off bunk bed*  
  
Pikachu: Really?  
  
Luigi: You should of saw him before he went into the place. He was so happy. So sadistically happy. So...evilly happy. Like a plan of his worked. And then he was screaming on you. After. He was the ladt person to go to bed. At 5:45 in the morning! I would have thought he'd be angry.  
  
Pikachu: I guess he finally realized that he should respect his older brother.  
  
Yoshi: Hey. Guys. Did you notice that we were entered to fight in the tornament.  
  
Link: But, that's only 25. We need 5 more.  
  
Yoshi: Boss pulled out some last characters. I don't know who yet but we'll see in a couple days.  
  
Roy: *Walks in room* Hey.  
  
Link: Jeez Roy. Where were you?  
  
Roy: Uh.....Somewhere else.  
  
Marth: *Walks in* Hey guys. You shoulda saw it. Roy----  
  
Roy: Shut up!  
  
Luigi: What?  
  
Mario: What happened? Roy what?  
  
Roy: Nothing. *Blushed*  
  
Marth: Roy got himself a girl.  
  
Mario: Really? What else is new?  
  
Marth: No, not like THAT, a steady.  
  
Luigi: WOW! THAT is new.  
  
Link: Who is it?  
  
Roy: HOPEFULLY, you wont find out....Hey Pikachu. Is your brain back in your head?  
  
Pikachu: Don't piss me off Roy.  
  
Roy: Nah, I ain't gonna do you nothin. I heard Kirby got a date next week.  
  
Link: With who? Kirby isn't someone who scores and wins the game Y'know.  
  
Marth: It's Jigglypuff.  
  
Pikachu frowned. Luigi noticed.  
  
Luigi: Whats wrong Pikachu? Jealous?  
  
Pikachu Punched Luigi in the face HARD and left the room.  
  
Roy: Does it hurt?  
  
Luigi: *Opens hands to show his blue nose and blood trickle down from it* What do you think?  
  
Roy: No.  
  
~Melee Building+CR~  
  
Pikachu walks in and spots JP sitting on the couch...with PICHU?  
  
Pichu: So I said" What are you doing you faggotry maggot?" and he snuffed me in the moth. I had a bruise in my motuh for a month. It was worth it cause the next day I put him in the hospital. Critical Condidtion. That's when Boss realized I wasn't like anyone else there....  
  
Pikachu: Hello.  
  
Pichu: *Stares at Pikachu* Hello. What would you like?  
  
Pikachu: To talk to you ALONE!  
  
Pichu: Scuse me Babe. Gotta do my Brother work. *Gets up and walks to a corner with Pikachu*  
  
Pikachu: Sorry about Yesterday. I really blew my cool. I shouldn't have puched you like that.  
  
Pichu: Hey. It's okay bro. Everything is cool.  
  
Pikachu: Good. Cause I wanna ask you something.  
  
Pichu: What's on yer mind?  
  
Nothing. Pichu thought.  
  
Pikachu: Are you trying to score with Jigglypuff.  
  
Pichu: *Sarcasm* How could you tell?  
  
Pikachu: HA HA.  
  
Pichu: I made you laugh.  
  
Pikachu: Just don't get, comfortable.  
  
Pichu: Ya know what bro? Let me make a bet. I the news. It explained the Free-fro-all tornament. One of the events at the competition. If you can't make it to the semi-finals. You are my Dojor for a month.  
  
Pikachu: What if, no , when I do, what do I get.  
  
Pichu: My help to get with Jigglypuff.  
  
Pikachu: What do you know?  
  
Pichu: I've seen MANY Romance movies and looked up ways to get a girl online.  
  
Pikachu: Okay. But, Kirby already got a date with her next week. What if its too late?  
  
Pichu: Knowing Kirby's hardcore side. It will always be too late. But, if they're in it alot then we can screw Kirby off and you are Kirby-free.  
  
Pikachu: Sweet.  
  
Pichu: Deal?  
  
Pikachu: Deal.  
  
Fox: *Walks into room* No its our turn to make a deal.  
  
Falco: *Walks in* Yeah.  
  
Fox: We just recorded your whole conversation on this tape here.*Holds up a tape*  
  
Falco: We can play it out for everyone to hear.  
  
Fox: If you don't want us to....you have to smoke some of our pot and make friends with Kirby for a Month.  
  
Pikachu: The second thing is impossible. I will never.  
  
Fox: Okay. Elimination of your chances with JP.  
  
Pichu: I will do it.  
  
Pikachu: Well, me too.  
  
Fox: Good. Lovely doing bisness with you guys.  
  
Falco: Have a nice day.  
  
Pichu: Man do we have ourselves in a jam.  
  
Pikachu: ME? Make friends with Kirby? When Kirby gets here. It will be armageddon!  
  
Pichu: Calm down. We'll get through this. Some how. 


	4. It all starts here

~Melee Building-7:41 P.M.+CR-Friday~  
  
Looks like everyone has decided to watch WWE Smackdown together. Seems that nobody has bothered Pichu and Pikachu after last night. Kirby hadn't shown up at the MB in hours. He was supposed to have been there by 2-o-clock earlier.  
  
Fox: Geez. The anticipation for waiting on SD always gets high. *Takes a Smoke of his Joint* Like me. I always get high.  
  
Roy: Yo, lemme get summa dat.  
  
Fox: Get your own pot. Try the fruit punch.  
  
Falco: Shhhh....Fox. You'll blow the Punch trick.  
  
Roy: What? The Punch is rigged right? Unimaginable! Unbeliveable!  
  
Marth: What's with the big words Roy?  
  
Roy: Fox and Falco spiked the Punch in the fridge.  
  
Marth: Which one? The Gallon or the 8-gallon?  
  
Falco: The 8-Gallon.  
  
Marth: Are you kidding?!  
  
Link: What happened?  
  
The Power goes out.  
  
Roy: What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell did you do that?  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
  
Link: Why are you cursing?  
  
Roy: That's mild compared to what I'll use. Fox and Falco Spiked the 8- Gallon Punch in the fridge when we first got it.  
  
Bowser: WHAT?!!  
  
DK: NO WAY!  
  
Samus: WHY?!!  
  
Zelda: WHAT THE FUCK??!!!  
  
Fox: *To Falco in wisper* They can't see us...lets go...*Walks out with Falco*  
  
Link: You are telling me that everyone who drunk the punch is an alchohalic?  
  
Y.Link: Cool.  
  
Link: NOT COOL LITTLE BRO! You drunk most of it. Every ten minutes you were in that kitchen with the rattle of cups and liquid dropping into it.  
  
Y.Link: Errr....sorry.  
  
Roy: Something is wrong with those crazy shitheads.  
  
Marth: Knowing Fox and Falco, they rigged it with some powerful shit.  
  
The power came on. Link looked around but didn't see Fox or Falco. What he saw next widened most of everyone's eyes. Pikachu and Kirby were staring face-to-face and Pichu had dropped and broke his CD player in shock.  
  
Roy: Oh boy.  
  
Pichu: Thats right. That's my only CD player! Someone's gonna fucking pay.  
  
Marth: He meant Pikachu and Kirby.  
  
Pichu: What about 'em?  
  
Roy: They are heating up this room.  
  
Pichu: Funny...  
  
Marth: WHAT?!  
  
Pichu: Since when does Roy use proper Gramma?  
  
Marth: It's Grammer.  
  
Pichu: *Looks at Pikachu* Do it bro.  
  
Pikachu: Er...why?  
  
Pichu: Remember my bet and Fox and Falco's Blackmail.  
  
Pikachu: Shit...er...Kirby could you follow me to this corner?  
  
Kirby: *Follows Pikachu to corner* I'm ready to beat your ass any second now.  
  
Pichu: Okay assclowns! *Faces everyone else* Party is over!  
  
Pikachu: No. We need to form a temprary truce between us.  
  
Kirby: That's bullshit.  
  
Pichu: *walks over* He's not lying. Fox and Falco Blackmailed us.  
  
Kirby: With what?  
  
Pikachu: Can't tell. It's part of the plan to Shaft them up.  
  
Kirby: As in revenge right? Okay. I'll think about this shit but, once this blackmail is over. I will HATE you for a VERY long time.  
  
Zelda: OKAY EVERYONE! I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE A PARTY TOMORROW!!!  
  
Pichu: Who gives a fuck what you think?  
  
Zelda: *Turns to Samus* How can a little Pokemon like that have such a dirty mouth?  
  
Samus: I think its in the blood.  
  
~Melee Building-4:55 P.M.+CR-Saturday=Dec. 3rd~  
  
Peach: *Looks at room* Let's see.  
  
A whole bunch of stuff was set on the table and some Kareoke Machine was in the far corner.  
  
Popo and nana were watching Peach decorate the room.  
  
Popo: Un-fucking belivable. She's decorating it like shit on my balls.  
  
Nana: Please bro. Please stop cursing.  
  
Popo: But she decorates like a slut.  
  
Nana: *Walks away from Popo* Hi Peach!  
  
Peach: Hi Nana, your brother giving you a hard time?  
  
Nana: Yes, indeed.  
  
Peach: Are you gonna play our games tonight? Girls sleeping quarters.  
  
Nana: Erm, okay. Sure.  
  
Peach: Great. Just make sure...  
  
Roy: You are such a bitch.  
  
Marth: You are such a Basterd.  
  
Roy: Well, you are...*Sees room*Holy shitbreak. This is slutville!  
  
Peach: *Smashes a tennis racket over Roy's head* Stupid fag. Would you like to re-phrase?  
  
Roy: Yeah. This is a Fucked up decoration. *Gets hit with a frying pan*  
  
Marth looked digusted.  
  
Peach: Take your friend and get the hell out.  
  
Marth picked up Roy.  
  
Marth: The next time you try to hit on Peach. Remind me to warn you about her temper.  
  
Roy: Look at the pretty stars. Where's mommy?  
  
Marth: *Shakes head* Oh boy.  
  
Peach: Nana, could you go tell Mario to come in here please.  
  
Nana: Sure. *Walks away*  
  
Pichu walks opposite her direction singing.  
  
Pichu: Why are you trying to make fun of me?! You think it's funny but what the fuck you think it's doing to me! You take your turn, lashing out at me! I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me!  
  
Nana: Okay...*Walks into Mario's room* Mario?  
  
Mario: *Turns around from the window* Yeah.  
  
Nana: Peach wants you.  
  
Mario: *rushes out the room* Okay.  
  
Nana: *turns to see Marth and Roy coming her way* Hey guys.  
  
Marth and Roy: Hey Nana.  
  
Roy: Where's Mr. Popo?  
  
Marth: Common Room? Right?  
  
Nana: Yeah.  
  
Roy: This time I'm gonna make her throw her shoe at me.  
  
Marth: Ass....*Walks away with Roy*  
  
Nana: *Shakes head*  
  
TBC... 


	5. The Party: Part 1 Lots of curses

~Melee Building-8:52 P.M.+CR~  
  
About 9/10 of the roster were at the Opening of the Party. The ones missing were Fox, Falco and and Roy. As always everyone thought they were making their homemade pot for the party.  
  
Peach: *Grabs a Mic* Now, the party will begin in 5 minutes, those who want to try out for Kareoke form a line on the right. Those who want to play a CD form a line on the left. Those who just want to boogie....Get ready to get down!  
  
People on the right: Zelda Link Ness Mr. Game&Watch Marth Pichu (Falco) (Fox) (Roy)  
  
People on the right: Pikachu Samus CF Kirby Y.Link Gannondorf Mewtwo Yoshi  
  
___________________________________  
  
Peach put In The End By Linkin Park on to pass time and get people in the mood. She went to the left line and signed up everyone on a chart. She did the same on the right. She put the chart on the wall for everyone to see:  
  
Kareoke:  
  
Zelda~Judger  
  
Link~Sober BY Tool  
  
Ness~Second Judge~She Loves me not BY Papa Roach  
  
Mr. Game&Watch~My own Summer BY Deftones~Make Belive By Korn  
  
Marth~Make Belive BY Korn~Last Resort By Papa Roach  
  
Pichu-Falco~Make Me Bad, Pretty, Children of the Korn BY Korn  
  
Fox-Falco-Pichu~All In The Family BY Korn  
  
Roy-Fox~Pts. Of Athority, Papercut BY Linkin Park  
  
CD Donaters:  
  
Pikachu: Untouchables BY Korn  
  
Kirby: Linkin Park- Reanimation  
  
Y.Link: Garbage (THE GROUP)  
  
Mewtwo: Saliva  
  
GD: WWE Anthology  
  
Yoshi: SMB Soundtrack  
  
CF: Rap's Greatest hits Version 20.0  
  
Samus: Metroid Soundtrack  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Peach: Now that we got that done, LET'S PARTY! *Puts on Electric Slide*  
  
Roy: *Walks in and sees everyone doing the electric slide* Hey people!  
  
Some people: Hey Roy!!!  
  
Roy: *Walks over to Marth* They sign me up?  
  
Marth: *Points to Chart* Look for yourself.  
  
Roy goes over to the chart and grins.  
  
Roy: YES!!!  
  
Marth: Geez. Your only singing a song.  
  
Roy: Nah. We gonna burst this party like these balloons. There's gonna be MAJOR spiking.  
  
Marth: Can I get let in on the plan.  
  
Roy: *Looks around* Come this way. *Walks out the north side of the room*  
  
In a corner everyone is sorrounding Captian Falcon and Link with a glass table and some bloody Marys.  
  
Yoshi: OK. When I say go. You drink as many as you can. Ready? *Sees CF and Link nod* GO!  
  
The crowd's gasps get louder everytime someone drinks. 7...8...9...Some poeple start to yell. Some People say this is insane. 15...16...17....................................18. Link passed out in front of everyone. Lots of people start cheering for CF. He stops at 23 glasses. A moldy donut and a bum's earwax revived Link faster than rain can fall. Everyone cheers insanely!  
  
In another corner. Samus, Peach, Nana, Zelda and Daisy were chatting up a storm.  
  
Zelda: So how come you wern't in the game, Daisy?  
  
Daisy: Cause some Nazi fucks said that the game is better off with 25 characters. They said 26 was a stupid ass number.  
  
Zelda: *Nods head in confusion* Erm...Okay.  
  
Peach: Man is this the best.  
  
Zelda: Yeah. Only a stupid moron would miss this party. *Looks at other guests that have arrived*  
  
Samus: I wonder....I know we are definitly missing some people.  
  
Nana: I think it was Marth, Roy, Fox and Falco.  
  
Zelda: Shit....if they are off, they could be stirring up any trouble for this party.  
  
Daisy: Probably making more of their homemade pot.  
  
Zelda: Is the key word "More"?  
  
Daisy: Yep.  
  
Samus: God. Can't those fuckers stay in sight of sensible people just for once.  
  
Nana: Maybe we should check it out.  
  
Zelda: Hmm.....yeah! C'mon....*Runs out the room with the rest of the girls*  
  
~Melee Building+Kitchen~  
  
Roy: Yes. The concoction is made.  
  
Fox: Now to use this shit to spike those assclowns in that room. They'll be all stoned to hell.  
  
Falco: We'd better hide this shit though. I can tell that at least someone has noticed we are gone.  
  
Marth: It's most likely to be the girls. Everyone else is probably shafted. We are probably the only sober in this building.  
  
Falco: We won't be fucking sober in about 30 minutes. When this shit simmers down. Its enough to take someone down for over 24 hours! This shit is almighty dangerous. Anyone who eats it is garunteed to be shit for a good 2 days.  
  
Roy: Th' shit is ultamate stonage.  
  
Fox: I take my hat of to ya'll mo fos. We have probably make the best shit in history. Thanks to all this help and Samus' secret tools.  
  
Marth, Fox, Falco, Roy: Stonage is the NEW WORLD ORDER!  
  
Outside the 4 girls listen to every word. They quickly scurry away as they here footsteps.  
  
Roy: We are fucking ultamate.  
  
Marth: Truedat, Truedat.  
  
~Melee Building+CR~  
  
The grils walk in with their faces twisted with fury. Nana had some confusion cause she didn't know what Stonage was.  
  
Popo: *Goes outside* Fuckin' Faggets! The Fuck are you fucking doing. You fuckin' sane? Oh? OK. SHIT YES! *Walks back in* Shit! *Walks on stage and grabs a mic* LADIES! GENTLEMAN! AND THE LOW-LIFE SOBER! GET YOUR FUCKIN MONEY OUT! CAUSE HERE IS THE STONERS WITH THEIR HOMEMADE STONAGE!!!!  
  
Roy and Marth push a cart with a couldron of black inside. Fox and Falco stand up on the stage.  
  
Fox: Here is how this shit works. You give us 3$. We give you a bag.  
  
Falco: Throw some shit up here ya mo fuckas!  
  
Roy and Marth put theuir hands in the balck and bring out a plastic bag with Green and Black chopped leaves. On the bag it says "Highly Dangerous".  
  
Roy: YO! *Tosses 4 bags after Marth tosses 4 bags*  
  
Fox: Now, who wants to buy?  
  
It is DEAD silent.  
  
Falco: Asking that question is asking who has balls?!  
  
The crowd cheers and raises their hand.  
  
Voice in crowd: We still don't wanna buy your shitty-ass drugs!  
  
The DEAD silence comes out again.  
  
Fox: *Brings out laser gun 3 times bigger than his one in the pocket* WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT????!!!  
  
Ultamate DEAD silence.  
  
Falco: *Takes gun from Fox* Easy...easy. Damn...  
  
Fox: OK. You want to see stonage. You'll see stonage. A un-lucky mother fucker is gonna be Ultamate stoned. You better watch you backs. Pack up. We'll sell tomorrow.  
  
Marth and Roy roll out as Fox and Falco throw some packs into the crowd.  
  
Zelda: They are insane.  
  
Daisy: Are they really gonna stone someone out of their mind? Is that possible?  
  
Samus: You heard them in the kitchens. They said intake of it will cause Stoned for 48 hours.  
  
Nana: What IS Stonage? Stoned? Stone?  
  
Zelda: When you are drunk. Stonage is drugs. Stoned is drunk. Stone is to make somebody drunk.  
  
Samus: Knowing those four. Any shit can happen.  
  
Zelda: Yes. Indeed. *She stares at Link very hard*  
  
TBC....... 


	6. The Party: Part 2 Truth Or Dare Gone Wro...

~Melee Building+Girl's sleeping quarters~  
  
The lights are turned out and some giggling is heard.  
  
Zelda: Everyone?  
  
Everyone else: Yes/Yup/Yeah  
  
Zelda: Prepare for....*Clicks Flashlight on face* Truth Or Dare!  
  
Samus: Alright.  
  
Nana: Great.  
  
Daisy: Nice.  
  
Peach: Sweet.  
  
Jigglypuff: Lovely.  
  
Zelda: Hmmm.....OK. Samus, Truth or Dare.  
  
Samus: Truth.  
  
Zelda: What was your worst job?  
  
Samus: Erm....Wendys.  
  
Nana: Yikes.  
  
Peach: Oh My God.  
  
~MB+Boys Sleeping Quarters~  
  
Everyone is either looking out the windows, watching T.V. or Chess.  
  
Roy: *Turns to Fox* Bored.  
  
Fox: Hell yes.  
  
Marth: This is nuts. We may be drunk but being stoned without any fun is insane.  
  
Falco: Hmmm....Dunno what to do.  
  
Kirby: HEY! Wrestling is not Gay.  
  
Pikachu: It is too!  
  
Kirby: No!  
  
Pikachu: YES!  
  
Kirby: NO!  
  
Pikachu: YES!!!  
  
Both: Grrr....*Stand up*  
  
Falco: Oh come on guys. Stop! *Pushes Pikachu and Kirby on their beds*  
  
Link: Hmmmm....should I? *Digs into bag and takes out a walkie talkie and some speakerphones* YES!  
  
Bowser: What are you doing?  
  
Link: Roy our plan! It worked!  
  
Roy: *Looks at walkie Talkie* YES!!!!  
  
Marth: What?  
  
Pichu: What happened?  
  
Link: Me and Roy rigged a walkie Talkie in the Girls room.  
  
Boys: WHAT???  
  
Roy: Yup. They said a Truth or Dare Game would be held. Link Hook the Walkie Talkie to the stereo.  
  
Link: *Hooks the WT to the Stereo and the voices go over the speakers* Set. Listen. *Turns it up*  
  
Samus: Peach, Truth or Dare?  
  
Peach: Truth.  
  
Samus: Ever have sex with Mario?  
  
Boys: *Look at Mario*  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Peach: Yes. Zelda, Truth or Dare?  
  
Zelda: Truth.  
  
Peach: Where was the best place you had sex? And with who? And don't lie. The Detector will tell.  
  
Zelda: Never Mention this okay girls?  
  
Silence. The boys figured the girls nodded.  
  
Zelda: 1 week ago. When Fox and Falco offered me their pot. I tried it and I was stoned right? So I came across Roy and erm...he asked what happened. And I kinda kissed him. We had sex...in his room.  
  
Gasps from the girls.  
  
The boys have a couple shocked faces. Roy buried his face in his hands. Marth chuckled. Link was angry.  
  
Fox: *Turned to Roy* You had sex with Zelda?  
  
Falco: HE SHOOTS! HE SCORES!  
  
Fox: You are the Screw Master!  
  
Roy: How could she say it was the best?!! *Still shocked* She was friggin stoned. *Turns to Fox* You gave her that shit....  
  
Falco: And you took advantage so don't blame us.  
  
Fox: So thats why I didn't see you that afternoon. You were Fucking Zelda?  
  
Falco: Double Screw Master!  
  
Roy: SHUT UP!!  
  
Boys all whoop for Zelda and Roy.  
  
Zelda: *Sigh* Daisy. What was the most horrible place you had sex? And with who?  
  
Daisy: I would say Luigi right off the back but then again...Mario, last year. November. 14th. Public Restrooms in coney Island.  
  
Girls gasp.  
  
Luigi: *Furious* Mario you had sex with Daisy?!!  
  
Mario: Er...yeah..it was a 5 minute thing.  
  
Fox: And very Graphic.  
  
Peach: You nver had sex with mario!!!!  
  
Daisy: I just said I did. Did the Lie detector go off??!! No! OK THEN!! SHUT UP!  
  
Peach: *Sigh* I thought Mario was loyal to me.  
  
D.K.: Doesn't she mean Royal?  
  
Mario: Fuck you!  
  
Link: HEY!!  
  
Daisy: OK Peach Truth Or Dare?  
  
Peach: Truth.  
  
Daisy: Did you ever sleep with anyone other than Mario? And In the Process, Who?  
  
Peach: I never slept with anyone other than Mario or Luigi.  
  
Lie Detector Goes off.  
  
Daisy: DID YOU SAY LUIGI!??!?!?!  
  
Samus: DAISY! STOP! Shes lying.  
  
Peach: OK, other than Mario, Luigi and Marth.  
  
Mario: What the Fuck Marth???!?!?!?! Your now screwing my girl??  
  
Marth: I did not. Shes fucking lying. That piece of Shit machine is fucked up.  
  
Roy: Stop cursing. You know the boss's rules. After the party. No cursing.  
  
Mario: *Sits down looking like a bomb ready to blow*  
  
Peach: Truth Or Dare Nana?  
  
Nana: Truth.  
  
Luigi: They might as well be playing a game called truth!  
  
Boys: Shut up!  
  
Peach: Your to little to sleep with someone so whos your crush.  
  
Nana: I've slept with some one before.  
  
Peach: I mean sex.  
  
Nana: I know.  
  
Fox: For all the virgins in the room. Get a life. I'm suspecting one of yall raped her.  
  
Boys: Fuck you!  
  
Peach: Al...alright. Who...? And when.....wh...when?  
  
The Girls Mutter.  
  
Nana: Well, It was......  
  
Walkie Talkie fizzes.  
  
Falco: Fix the shit. It's our only entertainment.  
  
Link: *Takes a screwdriver and uses it on the walkie Talkie* There....  
  
Peach: You and him!!! Unbelivable.  
  
Nana: As long a Popo doesn't find out. I'm okay with telling you girls.  
  
Falco: Who did it!??! *Looks at room* Who did it?!  
  
All the boys shrug.  
  
Fox: One of yall is lying! Unless, its her brother.  
  
Bowser: Now, your thinking nasty.  
  
Link: Speaking of him, where is he?  
  
Roy: Shower. Shoulda been back by now.  
  
Walkie talkie fizzes.  
  
Zelda: What was that? I heard static.  
  
Samus: Truth.  
  
Nana: Who did you sleep with?  
  
Samus: Easy. Fox. Oh yes. Captian Falcon.  
  
Link: Oohhh...  
  
Roy: Get em...  
  
Fox: I screwed Samus!!  
  
Falco: Shoulda gave me some of that.  
  
CF: She was sweet right? *High Fives Fox*  
  
Fox: Sweet as my Marajuana!  
  
CF: Oh...*Ponders*  
  
Marth: Slooooooooooooowwww...  
  
Samus: Well, Jigglypuff.  
  
JP: I'm a virgin so forget the question.  
  
Samus: Whos your crush.  
  
JP: Easy. The boy who I'm on a date with next week.  
  
Kirby: Ya heard. Ya heard. Fo Real.  
  
JP: Pikachu.  
  
Kirby: Fuckin what?!?!  
  
Roy: Watch your mouth!  
  
Pikachu: Admit defeat Kirby!  
  
Kirby: Admit one: This into your mouth!!!*Punches Pikachu in the face, hard*  
  
Pikachu retaliates with a fist himself.  
  
Pikachu and Kirby fight up unti Fox, Falco, Mario and D.K. seperate them.  
  
Peach: Whats that banging?  
  
Zelda: Probably the boys having a scuffle.  
  
Scuffle? Heck no. More like a real Wrestlemania. EVERYONE who had some beef took it out on their rival. In other words...Bar fight, without the bar.  
  
JP: Sounds like they're rumbling.  
  
Walkie Talkie Dies.  
  
Everyone stops rumbling and settles into their beds.  
  
Link: Roy, I will never forgive you for taking advantage of Zelda. You Dickless Retarded Fuckhole. Anymore shit and I will Kick you ass!  
  
Everyone gets silent. Marth didn't even bother with Link's cursing. Neither did Roy.  
  
TBC..... 


	7. Bad Aftermath

~MB-Dec. 4th, 11:31A.M. Sunday+~  
  
After the controversy with the Truth Or Dare. There was pure Hate between Link and Roy. PURE. Every time they see each other they would stare daggers through each other. Zelda finally had to ask.  
  
Zelda: Link. What's going on?  
  
Roy: HEY!! *Runs into Link*  
  
Link: The hell? Watch it you freakin Fruit.  
  
Roy: Freak you!  
  
Link: I know you want to, that's how gay you are.  
  
Everyone stared on.  
  
Link and Roy were just about to get it on. The girls went into action and took the 2 boys into the Girls sleeping quarters. The others followed.  
  
Zelda: What are you guys doing?  
  
Link: Listen we er....  
  
Falco: Sorry girls I hate to do this but if you don't know. You'll go on puzzled.  
  
Zelda: What?  
  
Samus: Yeah what?  
  
Falco: Watch. *Pulled out the boys walkie Talkie* This was what we had on. *Walked over to Zelda's bed and pulled out the other Walkie Talkie which had a red light on* This was in your room all night.  
  
Silence covered the room. The boys who wern't there and the girls playing truth or dare were putting 2 and 2 together.  
  
Fox: We heard everything during Truth or dare.  
  
Fox could tell that the girls minds broke glass style.  
  
Zelda: You know e..ev...every....everything?  
  
Falco nodded. Their secrets were blown.  
  
Zelda looked at the other girls.  
  
Link walked off into his Recreation Room.  
  
Roy: I'd like to be excused too. *Walks off to his room*  
  
The boys disparsed except for Yoshi and Popo.  
  
Popo: OK. I wasn't in their room. Me and Yoshi don't know what happened.  
  
The lie detector went off.  
  
Yoshi: Okay, we heard a little bit.  
  
It rung again.  
  
Popo: Half?  
  
It rung.  
  
Popo: We heard it. And according to the fact that Roy told me about the certian moment the Walkie Talkie went off. And I mean The 1st time. *Looks at his sister* We were outside your door eavesdropping. We heard it all! Even after the Walkie Talkies went off. *Walks off*  
  
Yoshi: Wait a minute....I didn't! *Runs after Popo*  
  
They girls shut themselves in their rooms. In silence. They didn't want to talk either.  
  
After about 3 hours Roy came out of his room.He rushed into the boys sleeping quarters and saw Popo, Bowser and Pichu. Popo and Pichu were playing WWE Smackdown Shut Your Mouth and Bowser was watching Beverly Hills Cop 2.  
  
Roy: Hey guys.  
  
Popo: *Looks up* I heard it. I heard what they were saying. Did you?  
  
Roy: Unfortunatly half the roster did.  
  
Pichu: I also heard another thing. I said I should tell you and Popo first.  
  
Roy: Nothing else can ruin my day. 'Cept unemployment. *Looks at the stereo* And Korn.  
  
Popo: Hell that's right. I'm not happy either. Since when was my sister not a virgin? She's younger than me and I'm a virgin.  
  
Roy: Hey...*Starts a long drink of coffee*  
  
Pichu: Hey, life's a bitch. Lemme get this straight though cause when Link finds out. There will be hellraising happening. Nana had sex with Link's brother??  
  
Roy spit out all of his coffe on Bowser. Bowser seethed with anger at Roy.  
  
Roy: She did what?!!?  
  
Popo: Had sex with Y.Link. Who I might add is traveling back here today. I'd like to fuck him up greatly.  
  
Roy: Freak him up. No cursing. Remember? New rule.  
  
Popo: Sorry. I can't! I wanna tear him to thousands of fucking pieces. I'd rather be kicked out than stay here and make my sister miserable, But fuck man. You know that shit is fucked up.  
  
Roy: Yeah.  
  
Fox: *Walks in with Falco* What the fuck up?  
  
Roy: C'mon. You wanna get kicked out fine. No godamn cursing. Next person to curse I'll smack em with my sword.  
  
Luigi: Fuck man! *Walks in to get Roy's sword smashed over his head* The Fuck?!  
  
Roy: STOP CURSING! The Ristrictions! God!  
  
Luigi: Sorry man. We got ta go and have lunch in the main hall with boss. Important.  
  
Pichu: *Gets up as everyone else does* I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
~MB+Dining Room-Do the math~  
  
Roy, Luigi, Popo, Pichu, Fox, Falco and Bowser sit down as almost everyone else is there. Only ones not are Kirby, Y.Link and Mewtwo.  
  
Boss: Okay. As you know the people we are missing are not here right now.  
  
Some people turn their faces puzzled. Wasn't Kirby there. Y.Link was coming and Mewtwo was on vacation.  
  
Boss: Yes I see you are shocked about Kirby not here. I have put Kirby under supension. I made it clear about no profanity until the tornament ends as a punishment for the celebration. He's broken the rule. Also cursing out our organization last night. He will be suspended until further notice. If I have to say it....he will also be banned from the competition.  
  
Some people are confused now.  
  
Boss: Also I am suspending the names that will be spoken...*clears throat* Roy, Marth, Fox and Falco.  
  
Roy: What?  
  
Fox: Why?  
  
Boss: I cleary said no profanity. I am also just banning Popo and Luigi. Popo for the profanity. Luigi for the profanity.  
  
Popo: I didn't use any.  
  
Boss: I wasn't born yesterday. Anyone could hear your voice on that mic last night!  
  
Roy: Okay but what about the 4 of us? We didn't do anything.  
  
Boss: You 4 drugged 5 people as of last night. Kirby, Pichu, Mario and Ness.  
  
Falco: Um...er...  
  
Boss: I also said no more of that homemade pot of yours did I? What did you do?  
  
Marth: Make a pot full...  
  
Boss: Correct! Now the actions of last night habve told me that you really don't give a Damn about your jobs. After the party I might say that 6 rules were broken twice. and 1 rule was broken 9 times. Sneakyness, Private Property, profanity, Hiwire, Corruption and Outside brawling! I am to think that none of you belong in this tornament. Since only one person decided to explain everything and try to change my mind. Thank that person because because of him. You all will participate.  
  
Samus: Who was it?  
  
Boss: It was 2 people, sorry. Pikachu and Mario.  
  
Everyone looks at them. Pikachu and Mario were the most angry besides Link.  
  
Boss: This meeting is dismissed for me. The cooks will be here inm a second with lunch.  
  
The Boss leaves and a slilence covered the room.  
  
Roy: Oh shit! I am in some fucked up trouble! Fox I Gave him the stuff!  
  
Fox: What the powerful stuff?  
  
Roy: Yeah.  
  
Falco: Who?  
  
Roy: .....Kirby.  
  
Marth: Shit.  
  
Fox: What the fuck Roy did you ever try thinking?  
  
Roy: I didn't mean to. I offered him some of the hot dogs and I forgot the bog of joints in my hand.  
  
Falco: Shit Roy. You have a fucking Deathwish! Your pissing everybody off this weekend.  
  
Roy: There's something else.  
  
Fox: What?!!?!  
  
Roy: I accidently drugged Crazy Hand.  
  
TBC... 


	8. Roy's Crush

~Melee Building-Dec. 11th Wednesday 9:41 A.M.+CR~  
  
Everybody is getting ready to travel to the VG Arena. Turns out a coach bus will take them. They were schedualed to be there in 7 hours. 7 LONG Hours. The Hate from the Truth Or Dare still raged on between the Smashers. Luckily there wasn't anything else to make the boss angry. He allowed everyone to participate.  
  
Roy, Fox, Falco, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Popo and Zelda were up for time. It was their turn to load their stuff.  
  
Fox: This is ultamate suckage. *Puts bags into compartment above seat* The Boss said we wern't taking the bus all the way.  
  
Daisy: So how are we gonna get there?  
  
Fox: Bus, Plane, Train, Ship.  
  
Zelda: Thats stupid.  
  
Fox: He said the place is Air and Land restricted. Which means no transportation by air and no transportation by land. It's an island.  
  
Falco: *Rushes on the bus with his stuff* Come on! We got to ask Pichu for his Korn CDs!  
  
Fox: What for?  
  
Falco: Stealage.  
  
Roy: Woah! Better not steal Pichu's Cds. He'll go buck wild on ya'll.  
  
Falco: Nah. We're gonna pretend to steal. It's part of our Plan # 184.  
  
Roy: Plan 184? OH YEAH! I forgot. That was almost 2 weeks ago.  
  
Popo: Whats Plan # 184.  
  
Fox: Can't tell ya. Secret.  
  
Popo: I can keep secrets.  
  
Falco: Wrong. Everyone knows that you have the biggest mouth around! You'll tell half the world before the day ends.  
  
Fox: You didn't even keep Secret 612!  
  
Zelda: Whats with all the numbers?  
  
Fox: SSC.  
  
Peach: What?  
  
Roy: Secret Stoner Code.  
  
Peach: Oh.....erm.  
  
Marth: *Walks on the bus* Carry out Plan 184! *Runs off bus*  
  
Roy: YES!!!! *Runs off with Fox and Falco*  
  
Peach: This is gonna be insane.  
  
Zelda: Yeah....  
  
~Outside Melee Building-Couple hours later~  
  
Bus Driver: Everyone ready?  
  
Smashers: YES!!  
  
Bus Driver: Hold on! *Pushes lever*  
  
A loud Bang was heard and another one. The 2 bangs were followed by a smack, a ouch and curse.  
  
Roy: YES!!!! *Sees Link rubbing his cheek and Daisy staring angry at him* Alright!  
  
Fox walks in with a folded piece of paper in his hands.  
  
Roy: What's that? *Points to paper*  
  
Fox: A Character Determiner. I used Pikachu's electricity and Ness' PK Energy to create it.  
  
Roy looked at the paper. There were 5 circles that said push. There were words above them. Love, Friend, Garbage, Dojor and loser.  
  
Roy: What do you do? Press the spot where it says push?  
  
Fox: Yeah.  
  
Roy: Fine. *Pushes the spot that says Garbage and the mager magically unfolded itself, it now said Boy and Girl* Press?  
  
Fox: Yup.  
  
Roy: *Presses girl and the paper folds up*  
  
Fox: Say a number from 1 to 6.  
  
Roy: 4!  
  
Fox: You just said Zelda was Garbage.  
  
Falco, Marth and Pichu who were just watching burst out laughing.  
  
Roy: REAL funny Fox. Excellent humor.  
  
Fox: Try lover.  
  
Roy: *Presses Lover*  
  
Fox: Choose a number from 1 to 8.  
  
Roy: 8.  
  
Fox: You're destined to love....hey....I didn't know there was a random change after each....It says Zelda again.  
  
Roy: Oh that's grimey to the bone.  
  
Fox: Try Dojor.  
  
Roy: *Pressed Dojor and Boy*  
  
Fox: Choose a number from 1 to 13.  
  
Roy: 1.  
  
Fox: Falco.  
  
Roy: YES!!! *Turns to Falco* Do your Dojor work before I put you in that Dojor status. *Points to shoes*  
  
Falco: It doesn't take effect until I become eliminated from the Tornament. If thats what happens.  
  
Roy: Yeah. We gotta get on a train soon. Then a Plane. Then a boat.  
  
Fox: The bus ride is the shortest. The cruise is 5 hours long. The plane ride is 2 hours long. The train ride is 45 minutes.  
  
Falco: Sweetful.  
  
The bus stops at a train station that has a sign that says: Take Z Train to Ristricted Area Airport.  
  
~Z Train~  
  
The smash fighters re preparing for their 45 minute ride. Zelda and Samus decided to take a compartment to themslves to talk. Yoshi, Pikachu grabbed a compartment and battled by Yo momma jokes. Impressing the young ones on the train.  
  
Roy, Marth, Fox, Falco, Kirby and Pichu took a compartment and teased Roy with his fondness over Zelda.  
  
Link and Young Link took a compartment and discussed brotherly things.  
  
The rest besides the Giants(DK and Bowser) and Legends(Gannondorf and Mewtwo) stayed outside to stretch out and explore.  
  
~Z Train+The SS Compartment~  
  
Roy: I told ya'll I don't like Zelda.  
  
Falco: Right, so you slept with her for no reason.  
  
Roy: Well, about that event. I actually, never had sex with her. We went to sleep together but no sex.  
  
Fox: Dude, screw 'er before Link gets the goods.  
  
Roy: Link is pissed with me already. He thinks I screwed his girl.  
  
Pichu: Zelda is not his girl so he can be pissed all he wants. He ain't got no rights to.  
  
Kirby: Think for a second.....Sorry mission Impossible... Link likes Zelda. Period. Didn't you think that was funny. Being angry uncovered his feelings for Link. Listen...be honest. These assclowns won't laugh. Do you like Zelda?  
  
Roy: Errr.....Depends.  
  
Kirby: What the fuck you mean? Depends?  
  
Roy: What kind of like.  
  
Pichu: Do you like her as a friend or romantically.  
  
Roy: Um.......  
  
Falco: WELL?!  
  
Roy: Romantically.  
  
Fox: Freak yeah!  
  
Pichu: OK. So you have your crush.  
  
Roy: Hey pichu. What about you.  
  
Pichu: Me? No crushes. I think that load is crappage. Rather have my drugs. End of Story. I hate that mushy crap. And I loath making out.  
  
Marth: No romance for you eh?  
  
Pichu: What did I say? -Pissed-  
  
Kirby: Oh yeah. Remind me to fuck up your Brother Pichu. He stole my date.  
  
Fox: Yeah I saw that. Extra sweet. Pikachu kissed JP at the end. Kirby got some Worthless competition.  
  
Kirby: Screw you.  
  
Roy: Uh....I'll Be back. *walks out compartment leaving his group members to tease Kirby*  
  
Roy: *Looks around and sees half the roster stretching* Un-Freakin- belivable  
  
Roy walks past the rest of the compartments to the end of the train. He listens to some of them. He hears Zelda in the last one. He peeks through the keyhole and sees Zelda just getting off her cell phone. Roy hurries away as Zelda comes out and goes to a Pay Phone. 4 minutes later Roy comes out of the mens room and lookes at his watch. He sees Zelda looking for a quarter.  
  
Roy: *Takes out a quarter and gives out to Zelda* Here.  
  
Zelda: Thanks. Thanks alot. *Picks up phone, inserts quarter and dials number*  
  
Roy walks past Zelda after smelling her perfume and goes back to his compartment.  
  
Fox: Dude. Where were you?  
  
Roy looks at his watch and sees that 20 minutes have passed.  
  
Roy: Whoah. Must of been at the phone booth for longer than I thought.  
  
Marth: I saw you. You gave Zelda that quarter to use the phone and call her cousin. Then you stood there for mad long.  
  
Roy: -Blushing- Shut up!  
  
Falco: Yeah its pretty funny that you like Zelda. Out of all people.  
  
Fox: I've uncovered Roy's crush thanks to my CD. And not the compact ones.  
  
Falco: *Turns to fox* Dude, lets go check out the peeps outside.  
  
Fox: Fo real. My CD will set out their weak spots.  
  
Both Fox and Falco run out the compartment.  
  
Roy and Marth played a game of Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Cards. Roy won 3 and Marth won 2.  
  
Out side....Fox and Falco were trying the CD on anybody around.  
  
Fox: Come on Mario! Try it! We even discovered Roy's crush with this.  
  
Falco: I still can't belive he likes Zelda.  
  
It had to be the moment that Link had come back from the Bath Room that falco said that. It HAD TO BE.....  
  
Link: Roy likes Zelda?!?!  
  
Falco and Fox: Ooops!!!!  
  
Falco and Fox ran into the compartment where Pichu was listening to "Follow the leader" and Kirby was too, with a second pair of headphones.  
  
Falco: ROY!  
  
Roy: What?  
  
Fox: We were trying out the CD and we were trying to convince Mario...  
  
Falco: So I said that we tested Roy and found your crush...  
  
Fox: And we told him as soon as Link walked by...  
  
Falco: He was surprised and asked us if we were saying the sentence right.  
  
Fox And Falco: AND NOW HE KNOWS YOU LIKE ZELDA!!!!  
  
Roy: WHAT?!?! The FUCK! I will never tell you fuckers shit ever again!  
  
Fox: Do you know what you have to do?  
  
Roy: Yes. Time to prepare my defense. Link will be on my tail until the tornaments over. And thats a maybe. =I think its time to get out my brand new invisibility machine!= 


	9. Sword VS Sword

~Dock+Ship Docks~  
  
All the Smashers are transporting from the Plane to the Cruise Ship. So far its only 4 hours till they arrive at the Golden Dome VG Arena  
  
Roy and Marth are the first on the boat followed by Peach and Daisy.  
  
Roy: *Walks to the Room Manager* Gimme my key. What room is for me?  
  
Manager: The 169th door on the right from the 4th floor Exit. Also known as Room 200.  
  
Roy: Err.....Great! Just freckin great.......*Walks off*  
  
Peach: Whats my room number?  
  
Manager: -bored- Room 712.  
  
Peach: Damn.......the hell?  
  
-23 minutes later-  
  
Everyone is in the Smasher room and always busy. Seems like alot of people have taken training seriously. Maybe cept for the SSs.  
  
Fox: This is WAY too boring for me.  
  
Falco: Why? No action?  
  
Fox: We're on a freakin boat for christ sakes.  
  
Marth: *Walks up* So? Let's have some fun.  
  
Fox: What cha got in mind?  
  
Marth: Fights. You and Falco have a gun fight and me and Roy will have a sword fight.  
  
Falco: Not a bad idea though. Let's have em in the dining rooms.  
  
Fox: Alright. *Rushes into dining rooms with his buddies*  
  
Roy: Hey where ya goin?? *Follows*  
  
~Dining Room~  
  
Marth: Alright, you ready Roy?  
  
Roy: Hell yeah. Born Ready.  
  
They both make a clash after connecting with each other's swords.  
  
~Dining Room 2~  
  
Fox: Alright Falco Lombardi. Let's see what your made off. 5 hits and loser is Dojor!  
  
Falco: Fine. Get ready to serve me like I'm your Royal King.  
  
They pull the triggers on their guns and they try to blast each other with them.  
  
Eventually a couple hits land and they break. Fox was hit 2 times and Falco was hit 4 times.  
  
When they countinued, it only took 23 seconds to end. Falco won.  
  
Falco: ALRIGHT!!! I've got a Dojor!  
  
Fox: Rules take effect after the tornament. -Pissed-  
  
Falco: So? You'll be eliminated before you know it.  
  
Fox: Go Jerk off between someone's balls.  
  
Falco: You're just mad because I'm a better gunman than you.  
  
Fox: Really? Since when were you better with guns? When your parents got shot?  
  
Falco: HEY!! THATS NOT FUNNY FOX!!!  
  
Fox: I didn't say it was, since you shot them.  
  
Falco: Get off my case dude! I'm not playing! You know that was a mistake!!  
  
Fox: I don't know if it was a mistake or on purpose.  
  
Falco: The freak you do! You were there. You even bailed me out that spot.  
  
Fox: Yeah. Now I know I shouldn't of. Cause it wasn't worth it. Bailing out you like that.  
  
Falco: Fuck you Fox. Ever since you entered the SSBM team you've been acting like a tough fucker. Now I see you're just a mini Pussy!  
  
Fox: Well, ever since you made it on this Team you've been acting as my friend. Fuck, you are most definatly not. You call me a fucking Pussy well your a bitchy little pussy. Cause your always bitchin and always acting like a pansy.  
  
Falco: Really Fox, how tough are you? Are you really bad? Or really scared?  
  
Fox: Fuck no.  
  
Falco: Then shut the mother FUCK up! *walks away*  
  
Fox: Fuckin Basterd.  
  
~Dining Room 1~  
  
Roy and Marth were tired out. They wouldn't give though.  
  
Roy: Ready to give up?  
  
Marth: Never.  
  
They both collide. The sound makes a couple of the smashers to take a look.  
  
Roy starts to charge and Marth does the same....They run at each other....both flashing and before they collide a force pushes them back.  
  
Roy: What the fuck was that? -Dizzy-  
  
????: Well, Well, Well.  
  
A Boy with Green Spiky hair and a black Shirt and Jeans steps off the ceiling carrying a sword onto the ground.  
  
????: These are Nintendo's best? I've got to say, I'm pretty impressed. *Claps hands* Bravo! Of course I had to stop the final blow. Hey, suspense is the best.  
  
Marth: Who are you?  
  
????: People call me Jerry. I'm one of the new products of Sony.  
  
Roy: You're not supossed to be on this boat!!  
  
Jerry: So? I mean really? I want you to wonder why they sent me.  
  
Marth: Dunno.  
  
Jerry: To spy. Oh yes, and to kill you.  
  
Roy and Marth: WHAT?!'  
  
Marth: You're not killing anybody!  
  
Roy: You can't take on 2 at once!  
  
Jerry: Who said I would. Max!  
  
Another boy with his cap backwards and spiky hair(Blue) jumps down with a sword with a Red Ruby on the handle. Roy looks at them. They both wear the same black things.  
  
Max: Hello good fellows. *Picks up sword and hits Roy with the side*  
  
Roy goes flying into the Room with all of the smashers. He smashes against the wall.  
  
Mario: Huh?  
  
Max jumps in the room and puts his sword to Roy's neck.  
  
Max: Ya know. You should really fight back.  
  
Thats just what Roy does. Roy hit Max just like he got hit. Max goes flying through the wall back into the dining room, through the dining table. Marth slashes at Jerry but jerry has excellent defense and counters Marth's attacks easily. Roy slashes to slice off Max's head off but countinues to miss. Out of nowhere Max throws a toothpick into Roy's eye. He takes advantage of Roy and kicks him in the gut, pulls him into a roll up and lets him fly through the chandelier. The shattered glass makes the room hazardous as Marth and Jerry battle with their swords. A clatter of a sword as ANOTHER Swordsman jumps from the ceiling. Then a whole bunch of Ninjas follow the swordsman. They attack the smashers. The swordsman hits Marth from behind.  
  
Jerry: Meet my friend Matt.  
  
Marth: You look alike.  
  
Matt: What?  
  
Matt kicks Marth in the face and marth counters with his sword. Matt tries to jump back but Marth's sword connects with his arm and a cut is formed. It's only about 3 inches long. Jerry pushes his sword against Marth's and gives Matt a cheap shot with his sword. A Clang is heard as Marth braces for the impact. He looks up and sees Link battling off Matt. Jerry releases some pressure off Marth and Marth takes down Jerry with a leg sweep. Max comes flying off the dinner table onto the lunch table. Roy throws a pot roast at Max. He catches but misses the pie that roy threw. It hits him in the face. Max picks up a grenade from his pocket and hides it into a pie. Marth sees it.  
  
Max: Bet you can't take this pie!  
  
Roy: *Holds out face* Watch me.  
  
Max: Alright. *throws pie*  
  
Marth: ROY NO!!!! *Gets distracted and hits Jerry over the head with his sword handle as a bunch of ninjas jump him*  
  
Everyone looks to see the pie connect with Roy's face and an explosion to rock the boat! The whole Dining room is enfulged in flames. Some ninjas start to dissapear. Jerry comes to his senses and climbs up the wall with Matt. Max is still standing on the Lunch table looking at The charred Roy on the floor in the corner of the room. Marth rushes to Roy and Link battles Max who forgot where he is.  
  
Link: Wake up, Dick!  
  
Max: What? *Gets hit with golden handle of Link's sword*  
  
2/3 of the roster go over to the corner in concern of Roy. Marth shakes Roy to wake him.  
  
Marth: ROY! ROY!  
  
Roy: *Wakes* Er....  
  
Marth: Say something!  
  
Roy: Uh....? *Sits up* Oh yeah. I knew there was a grenade in that pie.  
  
Everyone cheers because Roy is OK.  
  
Roy: *Stands up* Damn.....*Looks around* this place is Fucked up!  
  
The place was fucked up. The walls, the tables even the food was black.  
  
Link was standing by the wall looking around with Fox and Falco who just walked in with not a clue to what happened.  
  
Falco: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!  
  
Link: LONG story.  
  
The smashers walk toward the Dining table on the other side of the ship.  
  
~Dining room 3~  
  
Boss: *Sees the smashers walk in* The freak was that?! What the hell....*Sees Marth, Roy and Link charred black* What the hell were you doing! You almost sunk the freaking ship!  
  
Link: Hey, Sony came and attacked us. The hell were we supossed to do?  
  
Boss: Oh boy. Well, we'll be able to get them back.  
  
Roy: Er...Boss. Do they allow Grenades in the competition.  
  
Boss: No, why?  
  
Roy: Thats what I got hit with and thats what the explosion was.  
  
Boss: Good lord, Grenades?!?! How do you feel?  
  
Roy: You really wanna know?  
  
Boss: Yes, that's why I asked.  
  
Roy: I feel like Bullshit!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes! Prepare for chapter 10 folks!  
  
Chapter 10_Sony VS Nintendo  
  
This chapter is where. Nintendo and Sony collide Face-To-Face. Right before the combat baby. 


	10. Sony VS Nintendo

You could still hear theWaves outside the shipe 2 hours later. It was quite annoying and could make anybody seasick. By now everyone on the boat learned how sneaky Sony was to take out the smashers. Most workers in the Melee Building Heard too. Even some of the Smashers were Quite Paranoid. But hey, you would be too if you had some mysterious characters on your ass right? Right? RIGHT?  
  
~Cruise Ship+Dining Room 4~  
  
There were certian mutters between the smashers as they were devouring their meals. Maybe because some people realized that Fox and Falco wern't talking to each other. Or maybe it was that Roy was utmost pissed at something. Then again, Marth only knew why.  
  
Fox: Marth why is Roy looking annoyed like that.  
  
Marth: You guys told Mario and he told half the roster  
  
Fox: Hm, What else is new.  
  
Marth: Roy went back into denial. He said he likes someone else now.  
  
Fox: Who?  
  
Marth: Can't give ya the Details my friend. Do ya know what I think?  
  
Fox: What?  
  
Marth: He's lying.  
  
Fox: Roy!  
  
Roy: *looks up from plate* What?!  
  
Fox: Who do you like?  
  
Roy: My foot in your ass.  
  
Fox: I mean between the smashers.  
  
Roy: MY Foot in YOUR ass. Bug off!  
  
Fox: Bet you like Peach.  
  
Marth: *Laughs* Slow on the uptake Fox.  
  
Fox: He does?!  
  
Marth: He used to.  
  
Fox: He did?  
  
Marth: No, he didn't. *Sarcasm*  
  
Fox: Okay. *Didn't catch the sarcasm*  
  
At the other end of the table was Kirby, Pichu, Pikachu and Y.Link.  
  
Pikachu: Mc.Donalds is on fire!  
  
Pichu: Barney is on fire!  
  
Kirby: Teletubbies are on fire!  
  
Y.Link: Roy sucks Dick.  
  
Everyone who heard: O_O  
  
Y.Link: Hey, at least he isn't on fire.  
  
Everyone Who Heard: O_o  
  
Y.Link: Fine. Roy eats nuts in a bag with a stick attached to it!  
  
Everyone Who Heard: O_O!!!!!!  
  
Y.Link: Okay. I shut up now. *Countinues to eat*  
  
By the middle table the girls, Link, Mario, Luigi and G&W were enjoying their lunch.  
  
Samus: Hey, I saw the Tornament in a commercial.  
  
Peach: You did?  
  
Samus: Yeah. Sony had some characters on the camera.  
  
G&W: Probably trying to promote the tornament. Probably thinking that their gonna whip our asses in front of millions of people.  
  
Link: They can do it. We only know at least 5 of their people. Thats 1/6 of what they have.  
  
Samus: This tornament is gonna be tough.  
  
Daisy: Especially since we have Free-For-all, Tag Team, 3 on 3 and Royal Rumble.  
  
Luigi: I wonder how many stock a match.  
  
Link: 3 for Free For Alls, Tag Team is 2 but the persent damage is 0.5. For Royal Rumble, 1 and the Ratio is 2.0 and 3 on 3 its 4 stock and the ratio stays at 2.0.  
  
Mario: How the hell did you know that?  
  
Link: Ever read a newspaper?  
  
Zelda: We don't get that every week anymore.  
  
Link: Bought it of the newsstand. Kirby sold me it for 1.60$.  
  
Samus: Kirby?  
  
Daisy: Kirby's newest job is working at the newsstand across the street.  
  
Mario: Hey Kirby! *waves at Kirby*  
  
Kirby: What the fuck do you want you dickless dildo-sucking prostitute?!?!  
  
Zelda: Man, a mouth can't go any more wrong.  
  
Mario: Momma mia that hurts.  
  
Roy: KIRBY!  
  
Luigi: *Sees a big, rotten, moldy orange fall into his food* The hell?  
  
Daisy: Holy shitbricks! *Points to orange*  
  
Roy: My fault! My fault!  
  
Luigi: Fault this! *Throws orange and watches it as it smashes against Fox's head* Oh SHIT!  
  
Fox: Who the FUCK threw that!  
  
Roy: Luigi did it!  
  
Fox: Lier! Ya gonna get jacked up Roy! *Throws a cantelope at Roy*  
  
Roy: *dodges cantelope* Jesus Fox! Luigi threw it!  
  
Fox: Fine. *Takes a cantelope and throws it behind its back*  
  
Link: *Cantelope lands on head and shatters* Mfff....  
  
Mario: Son of a bitch!  
  
Daisy: Ouch!  
  
Samus: WHO IS CHUCKING FOOD?!?!!?  
  
Link: *Stands up* I'm gonna slaughter a fox!  
  
Fox: *Sees Link coming his way* Oh shit. *Runs out the room*  
  
Link: *Follows* C'mere you little basterd!  
  
Roy: *Takes out a couple of rotten apples* FOOD FIGHT!!!!  
  
Nobody payed attention to Roy's cry but when a bunch of apples rained on the table all hell broke loose.  
  
Everyone was having fun and throwing food. Nobody heard or felt the boat stop.  
  
Boss: HEY!! HEY!!! HEY!!!!! *walks in* HEY!!! STOP!!! I SAID STOP!!!!!  
  
Food stops flying across the room.  
  
Boss: *Clears throat* We're here.  
  
Once outside the ship the smashers could see the Golden Dome. Some recognized Max, Jerry and Matt. Some recognized the Street Fighters and the X-men. Sonic the hedgehog and Tails. Crash Bandicoot.  
  
The sony fighters all stood up to face the smashers. It looked like a fight could break out.  
  
??????: Well, Well, Well. *Comes out the shadows* Long time no see, Giovanni.  
  
Giovanni/Boss: I really wish you well Banjo. Good luck.  
  
Banjo: Luck is what you'll be needing.  
  
Giovanni: We'll see about that.  
  
Roy: Wait a minute. I know you! *Points to Banjo*  
  
Banjo: Really?  
  
Roy: Your Banjo fron Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie! You used to work with Rare inc. Then for Nintendo.  
  
Banjo: Wow, I must say. Taught them their history eh Giovanni?  
  
Giovanni: What history? That was almost a year ago.  
  
Banjo: Well, we'll just see who the best brand is.  
  
Giovanni: We sure will.  
  
TBC....  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Right before the tornament starts, 6 smashers stumble over a board game hidden in the walls of The Golden Dome Arena. It looks normal, feels normal but is it. What kind of Game makes a Drum noise everytime you get near it? It looks like trouble for the 6 smashers who are unlucky to stumble against it.Find out in this 3-part special. Starting after Chapter 11.  
  
Chapter 11~Return Of Jumanji Chapter 12~The Game's secrets Chapter 13~Reality is Sacred Chapter 14~Jumanji's Jungle 


	11. The Return Of Jumanji

~Outside Golden Dome Arena~  
  
The smashers are walking to their cabins that they'll stay in for a week until the tornament. There were 20 cabins so they had to divide em. By 7:23 P.M. Everyone had unpacked and was ready to explore the Golden Dome. They separated into average groups of 6. Since Mewtwo or Gannondorf were there, they had 23 people. Each six had the same thing they wanted to do.  
  
G&W, Bowser, DK, JP, Fox and CF went to check out the competition.  
  
Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi checked out the perimeter of The Dome.  
  
Roy, Link, Marth, Zelda, Samus and Y.Link went to check out the item supply in the basement.  
  
Ness, Pikachu, Pichu, Iceclimbers, Kirby and Falco looked at the arenas.  
  
The remaining Smashers just chilled out by watching Cable.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
~Golden Dome Arena+Item supply+Basement~  
  
The 6 smashers were reaching The Basement. A pounding begins and white lasers fly from the room.  
  
Roy: YO! The heck?*Watches laser show*  
  
???????: WHO IS THERE?!?!  
  
Megaman comes from the basement door.  
  
Megaman: Who are you?  
  
Link: We're Nintendo's Representatives.  
  
Marth: Big words Link.  
  
Megaman: Okay.....I was just practicing my Accuracy. I'm Megaman. I Represent Sony.  
  
Y.Link: YES!!! We'll be facing you in the tornament.  
  
Roy: How many hours did that take you?  
  
Y.Link: It took seconds. Why would it take hours?  
  
Roy: Oh my god!  
  
Marth: SLOW!  
  
Roy: I was being Sarcastic.  
  
Samus: Ha Ha.  
  
Roy: I made you laugh!  
  
Zelda: Looks like your the slow one around here.  
  
Link: YES!!!  
  
Roy: Stop stealing my line Fairy Boy.  
  
Link: Oh you wanna start Fruitcake?! *Grits teeth*  
  
Megaman: Well, got lot's to do so I'll be off. Bye. *Waves hand and leaves*  
  
Zelda and Samus: Bye!!  
  
The thumping of a drum is heard from the basement room.  
  
Link and Roy: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!  
  
Samus: Shut up! Hear that?!  
  
Silence.  
  
Link: What?  
  
The drum noise starts up again.  
  
Marth: Huh? *Walks into Item Supply room*  
  
The noise gets louder.  
  
Marth: IN HERE!!!  
  
Everyone else enters the room.  
  
Zelda: Huh? The drums...*Puts ear against the wall* It's coming from here.....  
  
Link: *Stabs the dirt wall and it makes a cling sound* It's metal.  
  
Samus: Stand back! *Charges up cannon and blasts the the wall*  
  
The charge cancels against the metal.  
  
Roy: Wait! *Puts sword into dirt above the space and carves a circle around the metal space* Zelda use your Din's fire!  
  
Zelda: Okay. *Lets a dot of energy in to the wall and lets go*  
  
A metal suit case with a picture of a jungle on it.  
  
Marth: *Breaks the lock with his sword* Eh?  
  
Roy opens the suitcase and sees a letter with familiar handwriting.  
  
It says:  
  
A/N: / is the space the text got scraped off on the letter.  
  
Dear explorer,  
  
Do not follow the drum noise in the ground. It comes from a //////////////////////////////////. Must not Open the game. Once you//////////////////////////////////////end it. It////////////////////////and must be approached with extreme caution.  
  
Explorer PinK  
  
Samus: So we shouldn't follow the noise?  
  
Link: I think this is some kind of game that you use the clues to find the best "Game".  
  
Marth: It doesn't sound good. Then again the nickname of the writer is modern for a girl so this is proabably a joke with a hidden Treasure.  
  
Zelda: What do you mean? "Modern for a Girl?"  
  
Marth: I'm saying that a boy's nick name wouldn't be PinK.  
  
Y.Link: Can I see the letter? *Grabs letter* Hey I've seen this hand writing before!  
  
Link: You have?!?!  
  
Y.Link: Yeah, but I can't remember where.....  
  
Roy: Hmmm.....I have too. I think I saw it on the ananymous letter I got yesterday with profane words on it.  
  
Marth: Big words....  
  
Roy: I mean curses!!!  
  
Marth: I have a bigger Vocabulary than you. I know what Profane means.  
  
Drum noise starts.  
  
Y.Link: Should we follow it?  
  
Roy: I'm going to!  
  
Link: I got this! *Takes out a bomb* Here comes the BOOM baby!! *Sets it on the floor* Ya'll better shield.  
  
Everyone pink Shields as the bomb blows a hole in the floor to reveal a underground river.  
  
Y.Link: Wicked!  
  
Link: Holy Crap!  
  
Roy: My sentiments Appox.  
  
Marth: *Jumps down into the river* Ouch! COLD!  
  
Link, Y.Link, Roy, Zelda and Samus jump into the river and felt the cold current.  
  
Link: Why am I this stupid. How are we gonna get out the current. There's no land!  
  
Roy: Who ever heard of a waterfall at this current?  
  
Drum noise.  
  
Y.Link: It's coming from underwater. *Looks under to see a metal chest plowed into the ground*  
  
Link: HEY! Where did my little bro go? HUH?  
  
Roy: I dunked him under water.  
  
Link: WHAT?!?!  
  
Roy: SARCASM! Besides. He IS under.  
  
Link: *Dives under with Roy*  
  
Y.Link is trying to pull the chest out but it won't budge.  
  
Link pulls Y.Link up to the surface and Roy carges up his fire Sword.  
  
Link and Y.Link come up the surface.  
  
Link: Swim over quick!  
  
Samus: *Starts to Swim with everyone else* Why?  
  
Link: Roy.  
  
Underwater Roy unleashes his attack at full power and makes a gap in the floor and pulls the chest out. He hurries up before he runs out of breath. Roy surfaces and swims along the current. He swims toward his friends.  
  
Roy: Let's go back up.  
  
The Links use their grappling chains. Zelda teleports and samus jumps. Roy and Marth stick their Swords into the ceiling and climb up with the chest.  
  
The 6 smashers pant as they stare at the chest.  
  
Roy uses his sword against the lock. It breaks. Marth opens the chest to see water and sand. Marth digs into the sand and pulls out a board game. It says "Jumanji" on the top.  
  
Roy: Jumanji? Da heck is that?  
  
Link: I've heard that name before. About 2 years ago when we only had 12 smashers.  
  
Zelda opens it and sees a board and two dice fields.  
  
They all read the Dice Field on the left.  
  
Marth reaches into the compartment and sees 8 figure pieces and two Die. He picks up the figure pieces and they magically appear at the starting points on the board.  
  
Marth: Cool.  
  
Samus: *Rolls Die* Hey 1 and 3!  
  
The Rhino figure moves 4 spaces and words appear in the orb.  
  
Samus: In the jungle, you will go, till someone rolls, one-O.  
  
Samus starts to dissapear into the game.  
  
Samus: What the heck? OH MY GOD! *Gets sucked into the game* HELP!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: Son of a bitch!  
  
Y.Link: GOD!!  
  
Link: Shit!  
  
Marth: What the Fuck!!  
  
Zelda: *Grabs the game and goes out the room* We need some help!  
  
The boys follow Zelda.  
  
Upstairs everyone is in the main hallway waiting for the rest of the Smashers.  
  
Boss: Where have you been! *Looks at Zelda's shocked face* What?  
  
Zelda: The game is alive! It took Samus!  
  
Boss: *Takes game* The hell is this?  
  
Mario: WHOH!! OH MY GOD!! IS THAT JUMANJI!!!  
  
Everyone looks at Mario. Luigi looked like a ghost. Very pale. Kirby rushed in with Ness at the sound of the words.  
  
Kirby: I DON'T BELIVE IT! How did you? Find it?  
  
Link: What do you mean.  
  
Mario: We chucked that game in the river after it caused havoc in Mushroom Kingdom!  
  
Roy: What?  
  
Kirby: I even wrote a note saying not to open it.  
  
Marth: YOU WROTE THE NOTE!????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: YES! That game is extremely dangerous. It was banished from Mushroom Kingdom when it zipped Peach's Father inside!  
  
Peach: We couldn't destroy it so we chucked it in the river with warnings tied to it.  
  
Y.Link: I don't belive it!  
  
Zelda: It sucked Samus inside too! How do we get her out?  
  
Mario: It's not easy. You have to study the clue.  
  
Zelda It said " In the jungle, you will go, till someone rolls, one-O."  
  
Mario: Study it!  
  
Link: We have to roll 1 and O?  
  
Roy: TEN!  
  
Link: All we have to do is roll ten? Easy.  
  
Kirby: No. It's not. You have to roll ten before someone reaches the orb in the middle. If it doesn't happen. Samus is trapped. Forever!  
  
Peach: Thats what happened to my dad.  
  
Zelda: No.....  
  
Link: *Rolls die* 8.....Control Reality, Face Abnomality! Okay.....?  
  
A bang is heard and a Wizard is lifting people with magic.  
  
Link: This makes no sense. I can't Control Reality. Wait.....*Takes a dagger and stabs Marth in the arm*  
  
Marth: ARGH!! LINK!!!  
  
Link: Stop. Be quiet.  
  
Wizard: *Turns around to see link heal Marth with magical power.* ARGH!!  
  
Link: SWEET! I CONTROL REALITY!  
  
Wizard: NO!  
  
Link runs up to the wizard and stabs him in the heart.  
  
Link: Alright.  
  
Kirby: *Pickes up last 2 figures* Hmm......*Drops them* Oops. *They assemble on starting points* OH CRAP! NOW I HAVE TO PLAY!!!  
  
Pichu: Awww....tough.  
  
Kirby: You too.  
  
Pichu. What?!?!?  
  
Kirby: *Pickes up Die and rolls* 10!!!! I got 10!!! Huh? Of this game, you're quite fond, in the jungle, find the wand. CRAP! I gotta go to the Jungle again!  
  
Roy: What about Samus? You rolled a 10.  
  
Mario: She won't be back until he finishes the mission.  
  
Kirby gets Disorder and gets sucked into the game.  
  
Zelda: My turn......*Rolls die* 3. You must travel, to another Dimension, to remember what, we forgot to mention. What? That doesn't make any sense......AAAAHH!!!  
  
Zelda fades from the Dimensuion.  
  
Roy: This is loony. It's my turn. I'm gonna wait till Zelda and Kirby come back.  
  
Mario: Remember. Sometimes there's a glitch and stuff stays until th game ends. Like you killed the wizard cause it won't dissapear. Anything can happen.  
  
Link: NOW I remember this game. I watched you guys play! You got worse ones than us.  
  
Mario: Yeah. I got one that said if I don't find the sphere my country will dissapear.  
  
Y.Link: Man. Stakes are high.  
  
Roy: *Rolls* 2. You had better, start to zoom, or you'll hear, a big boom. Oh no. RUN!!!! RUN!!!  
  
A BOOM is heard and a guy with a gun and a bomb appear. He sets the bomb and shoots at the smashers.  
  
Link: This can't happen! This is the Golden Dome! It's a VG landmark. It's gonna explode!  
  
TBC.... 


	12. The Game's breakdown

~Audience Area~  
  
Popo: *Talking to Kirby* Good work my man. -smiling-  
  
Kirby: Those morons are so wrapped in that Jumanji game. It was so easy to make it.  
  
Popo: True as sky blue.  
  
YL: Hey! *Runs up to Kirby and Popo* They gat the bomb clue.  
  
Kirby: You mean that stupid mailman with the dynamite and shotguns?  
  
Popo: They got mine. I made that.  
  
YL: Alright. Good one.  
  
Ness: *Walks up* Okay. Now what?  
  
Popo: If they fail to stop the bomb....  
  
Ness: WHEN!  
  
Popo: FINE! We'll help them.  
  
All 4 of them walk towards the Entrance where the bomb was placed.  
  
~Entrance~  
  
The game was on the floor next to a circular orb with a timer on it.  
  
Ness: PK FIRE!! *Shoots lighting at the orb and it cracks*  
  
YL: Hmmm..... It's strong.  
  
?????: You got that right!  
  
The boys turn around to see Jerry and Max swing their swords at them.  
  
Max: Man, they suck!  
  
Jerry: Some Champions.  
  
Matt: HEY! C'mon. let's take the game.  
  
Jerry: OK. *Picks up game* Huh? That boy in the green looks familiar.  
  
Matt: So? *Picks up orb* Hey, a jungle bomb. *Drops the orb and sticks his sword inside it*  
  
The timer on the orb stops and black liquid comes out of it. The orb dissapears.  
  
Matt: Let's go!  
  
The 3 boys run off into the Sony locker room area.  
  
------6 minutes later--------  
  
Link, Marth, Roy, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy and The boss come back panting like dogs.  
  
Link: I don't get it!  
  
Roy: It stopped.  
  
Mario: At least we lost that crazy old man.  
  
Marth: *Looks at Ness, Young Link, Kirby and Popo knocked out on the floor* LOOK!  
  
They run over to the unconcious boys.  
  
Luigi: Ouch, Someone did a number on them.  
  
Roy: Wait a minute......wasn't Kirby in the game?  
  
Link: WHERE'S THE GAME!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Marth: Oh no!  
  
Peach: Somebody took it.  
  
Mario: NO.....If you don't get it back then Samus and Zelda will dissapear forever!  
  
Link, Marth and Roy: NO!!!  
  
Link: I think it's time to wake these morons up.  
  
Some salt, boots and Burned McDonalds woke up the 4 that Free loaded on the ground.  
  
Kirby: Oh.....my freckin head hurts.  
  
Ness: Big ditto.  
  
YL: Er....Bro?  
  
Link: Where is the game?  
  
YL: HOLY CRAP! They took the game!  
  
Roy: Who?  
  
YL: Ness! Kirby! Popo! They have Jumanji!  
  
Popo: Who? Oh no....NOT SONY!!!!  
  
Marth: Sony has Jumanji?!?!?!  
  
Roy: What?!?!?!  
  
Max: So we meet again.  
  
Everyone turns around to see Max, Matt and Jerry. Jerry is holding the game closed. Metal device is on it.  
  
Link: That's a.....MOTION SENSOR BOMB!!!  
  
Max: That's right.  
  
Jerry: *Drops the game* Anyone who goes near it will catch on fire in an explosion.  
  
Link: No.....  
  
Roy: What a bad timing.  
  
Matt, Max and Jerry take out their swords.  
  
Matt: Now we finish, what we started on the ship.  
  
Link: Er.....  
  
YL: I'll fight too.  
  
Roy: Really? Then that's bad for them.  
  
Kirby: Lemme fight! *Takes out sword* This'll be easy. I want some payback for the hit and run.  
  
Matt: What? Thats not fair. 3 against 5!  
  
?????: Allow me to fight them alone.  
  
Ryu comes in between all of them and takes out a long sharp silver sword.  
  
Link: Impossible.  
  
Kirby: You can't take on 5 people!  
  
Ryu: Watch me. C'mon Midgit boy.  
  
YL swipes at Ryu. Ryu dodges it and slices YL's hat off.  
  
Link charges at Ryu. Ryu blocks and stomps Link down with Karate kicks. He takes Link's boot off with his sword.  
  
Marth and Roy charge at once and Ryu uses Karate and Martial Arts to dodge them both. He slashes their capes off. Kirby twisted in the air and cut off a piece of Ryu's hair. Ryu got mad and threw Kirby through a wall.  
  
Link: MAN! He's fast!  
  
Marth: He's really got some skills.  
  
Ryu takes his sword and stands on it in mid air. He floats on his sword.  
  
Ryu: Prepare to suffer!  
  
Kirby: *gets up from wall* I've heard that on a HBO movie before.  
  
Ryu glows and his hands appear with white energy.  
  
Suddenly the room began to rock and Ryu stopped his attack to see what was happening.  
  
Roy looked at the game. It was glowing Red.  
  
Roy: Holy crap! Look at the game!  
  
Everyone looks at the board and Jerry let's go of it.  
  
A whirlwind starts up. A message appears on the orb as it breaks in 3. A stronger whilrwind starts up and starts to suck up everything in the room.  
  
Mario: NO!! You've released it's maximum power.  
  
Popo: It's going to suck us up!  
  
The whirlwind sucks up the items in the room. It sucks up Jerry, Max, Matt and Ryu in a blink of an eye.  
  
YL: *Faces brother* I hope this is a good time to tell you.......!  
  
Link: What?!?!!?  
  
YL: I REALLY HOPE IT IS!!!  
  
Link: TELL ME WHAT?!?!?!  
  
YL: OH...........  
  
Link: TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME!!!!!  
  
YL: I CREATED THE GAME!!!  
  
Kirby: Shit.  
  
Mario: YOU DID WHAT?!?!  
  
The whirlwind goes low on strength.  
  
Roy: How could you?!?!  
  
Marth: WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THAT!?!?  
  
Daisy: No......  
  
Peach: How did you..............!!!!!!!!  
  
Popo: He wasn't alone. I helped.  
  
Kirby: Me too.  
  
Ness: And me.  
  
The whirlwind starts up again censoring the profanity Link screamed.  
  
Link: HOW IN THE HOLY FUCK DID YOU MOTHER FUCKING CREATE JUMANJI!!!!  
  
Kirby: That's Version 2!!!  
  
Ness: And now it's gonna suck us into the Jungle until the final clue is solved.  
  
Popo: What a minute......that means..... Kirby and Zelda finished their missions!  
  
Popo, Luigi and Roy get sucked in.  
  
Link: NO!!!  
  
YL, Mario and Daisy get sucked in.  
  
Marth: Shit! We can't get a break!  
  
Marth, Link and Peach get sucked in.  
  
TBC.............. 


	13. The End Of Jumanji

~The Jungle~  
  
Wild noises of forest animals are heard all around. The smashers lay on the floor unconcious. Young Link's eyes stir up and he wakes to see Popo and Kirby getting up.  
  
Kirby: No....we're in the Jungle.  
  
Popo: Why me?  
  
YL: Cause you suck.  
  
Popo: No you suck.  
  
Kirby: You both suck!  
  
YL: You suck the most. Literally!  
  
Bushes rustle. YL, Popo and Kirby turn to see Samus.  
  
Samus: What are you doing here?!?!?!  
  
Kirby: We got sucked into the forest.  
  
Samus: How? All of you?  
  
Popo: Listen. What we're about to say you are not supossed to know.  
  
Kirby: 2 years ago in mushroom kingdom. Some people stumbled over a game in a suitcase. They opened the suitcase and showed the Royal family. Mario, Luigi, Me, Ness, Peach and Peach's father played the game. All the weird stuff happened. Animals, Natural causes and teleportation.  
  
By now Zelda had stumbled into their area and woke everyone up just in time to listen to Kirby's story.  
  
Kirby: Before we could make everything dissapear by finishing the game. The King of Mushroom Kingdom; Peach's father was sucked into the jungle. We couldn't remember his clue and we thought when we finish the game he would come back. Nope. We finished the game and sorrowed at the loss. The next day we chucked the game into the fire.  
  
Popo: Tell them about out creation's origin.  
  
Kirby: About 6 months ago we came across the letter that was written to Jumanji. We decided to create our own version. When we finished it. We played it. Popo, Nana, Ness, me and Young Link. Since Young Link did the creation and we did the pieces, jungle, rules and clues. Young Link did the first turn. A clue came up that we didn't inject into the game. A deadly and vicious one. It was about the destruction on Melee world. We couldn't figure out the clue. We sliced the figures off and destroyed the orb. 10 minutes later another orb appeared. We put the game in a suitcase, under sand and we threw it in an underground passage. I hid a note in the ground for the person not to follow the drums the game made. Now you've uncovered it again.  
  
Popo: 1 month later they built the Golden Dome over the underground passage.  
  
Link: Now what?  
  
Kirby: We finish the game. If we don't.....we won't return.  
  
Roy takes the game out the bushes and sets it down in front.  
  
Marth: My turn.....12....wow. 18 more spaces.....You must seek, you must destroy, it is deadly, not a toy.  
  
A roar is heard in a distance.  
  
Marth: Panther.......  
  
Link: Oh hell no!  
  
A panther jumps out of the bushes and attacks Marth.  
  
Marth slices at it and misses. He tries again and connects. The panther runs to Marth and pushes out it's claws Marth blocks and stabs. The panther dies and withers up.  
  
Marth: Let's hurry. 12......Again! Man 6 more spaces!!!  
  
Roy: Alright Marth! Huh? Lightning strikes, you're in range, 3 more strikes and you won't change.  
  
Marth: Well thats.....ARGH!!!  
  
Marth begins to blur like a Digital cause. A rumble of Thunder is heard.  
  
Link: We have to leave!  
  
Samus: Why?  
  
KirbY: The lightning has to strike Marth.......NOT THE GAME!!!  
  
Zelda: No.....oh boy............  
  
Everyone except Marth leaves.....lightning strikes Marth. Half of him is dissapearing.  
  
Roy: *takes out a can* MARTH! *Throws water on Marth and goes back to take cover in the bushes*  
  
Strike two and Marth only has his hand in reality. Strike three and Marth is completly blur. Nobody can hear what he says. Marth then appears back in reality.  
  
Marth: Yes. *The smashers move back to Marth* Time to finish this.  
  
Mario: C'mon. 6 more spaces........  
  
Link: You can do it..........  
  
Marth: *Rolls a 2 and a 3* DAMN!! The pain it's cause, cannot amount, to the guess, of it's mount. I have to guess thisa creature's moutian?! Kirby help me out.  
  
Kirby: Well, there are 4 monutians with 4 beasts. 1 on each. They destroy intruders so we better hurry. One is a Dragon. One is a Giant. One is a serpant and one is a Giant Lion.  
  
Marth: Names?  
  
Kirby: Mt. Hidolna, Mt. Cyprotizzm, Mt. Alpha and Mt. Zizzoldinianllanaole.  
  
Marth: What? Mt. What?  
  
Kirby: Zizzoldinianllanaole.  
  
Marth: Zizzold...inian....llana....ole??  
  
The game clue clears and "Yes" appears. The next thing they know the smashers are in a cave.  
  
Kirby: Now.....we have to fight the giant.  
  
Everyone except YL, Popo, Ness and Kirby: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Kirby: Rules say that if you are 1 space away on the first turn then you must fight ultamate evil to get an extra space.  
  
Zelda: What if we fail.  
  
Kirby: A random player must...um....Perish.......er....Die.  
  
They all put thier heads down.  
  
Link: How big is the giant?  
  
Kirby: 723 feet 5 inches.  
  
Link's eyes widen.  
  
Roy: What kind of fucking things were going through you mind when you made these rules?  
  
Kirby: It ws supossed to be 178 feet but someone put a curse on the game.  
  
YL: There's a catch though...........we must beat The Alpha Mountian.  
  
Link: Okay.....er....great.  
  
Popo: We are in Alpha mountian! The entrance.  
  
The Remaining Smashers go the opposite way of the entrance. They're in a circular room with lava around them. They enter the next room to find it guarded with oxen.  
  
Mario take care of the oxen. In the next room 8 Panthers attack. They all saly the panthers after trouble with a red one. The next room has two mini giants the size of Appox. 175 feet.. Link and Marth take down one and Kirby, YL and Roy take down the second.  
  
Kirby: Two more rooms.  
  
the next room had a bridge and White Lava surronding a square platform. The Smashers cross the bridge and it shuts leavng the entrance to the top of the mountian. They stood in the middle and a HUGE Bird flies from the other side. Another bird comes from the lava and another some through the ceiling.  
  
Kirby: The three element birds.....Fire, Ice and electricity. Pheonix, Freeze and Spark.  
  
Samus: We have to battle them?  
  
Kirby: No. They will help us with the giant. Come....*runs up the staircase on the other side to see a huge man on far ground* We wish to battle you for our freedom. You piece of shit! *sees that everyone followed*  
  
Giant: Well, let's see you defeat me.  
  
Kirby: You're on you fucking dick eater!  
  
The three birds attack the giant along with the smashers. Almost 40 minutes later the giant had fallen.  
  
The Smashers rejoiced. They did it. They conquered the game. On the board in the main lobby. Marth's figure moved up one space. In a couple of flashes they were back at the Golden Dome Arena and they were happy.  
  
~Golden Dome Arena-2 hours later~  
  
Link: I'm so glad that's over.  
  
Roy: Yeah.  
  
Marth: No more Jumanji. *sees Jumanji on the floor* NO!!! It's still here!  
  
Roy picks up the pieces and throws the figure pieces into the river. Link throws the die in the river. Marth picks up the game and walks off.  
  
Link: Where is he going?  
  
Roy: I don't know. Listen though. Link. What ever Fox and Falco said wasn't true. I do not like Zelda.  
  
Link: I know. I know.  
  
Roy: It's just that you were angry when she lied and said I had sex with her so....  
  
Link: Forget it dude. Let's just get on with our lives.  
  
Roy: OK.  
  
Roy and Link walk off the smae way Marth did.  
  
TBC 


	14. The Beginning Of A Great Saga

~Golden Arena Recreation Area~  
  
It had been 2 days since the tale of Jumanji ended. The Smashers had been relaxing alot since. Especially because of the weather. It had been, HOT! Today, it was 89 Degrees. Unfortunatly the degree was starting to zip down fast. Roy and Marth were walking around the campsite behind the cabins. They had practically enough action to last a couple of days.  
  
Roy: 4 days till the tornament.  
  
Marth: Yeah. Yesterday I went to check out the competition. These people were awesome. I asked around and found out they're from Street Fighter.  
  
Roy: Oh....jeez. Like that Ryu guy?  
  
Marth: Yeah. You should see Akuma. I have never seen power like that.  
  
Roy: Yeah. Hey....isn't that Link and Young Link chasing Fox?  
  
Marth: Yeah....wonder what he did now.......  
  
Roy: Come on, let's help.  
  
Marth and Roy rush the opposite wat Fox is going. Fox jumps over Marth and Roy and have them crash with Young Link and Link.  
  
Link: ARGH!!! I'm gonna tear him in half.  
  
Marth: What happened?  
  
YL: Fox stole My Brother's Admission Form.  
  
Link: Without it I can't enter into the bonus rounds!  
  
Roy: He's bound to give it back.  
  
Marth: If he doesn't, just go behind him and slice off his head.  
  
Falco: *Walks up* What are you guys doing in the snow?  
  
Roy: Oh yes! We enjoy this! (Sarcasm)  
  
Link: We were chasing fox and we collided.  
  
Falco: Oh.....  
  
Roy: Falco, how come you keep avoiding us.  
  
Falco: No reason, just walkin about wondering and pondering around.  
  
The four swordsswingers struggle out the snow and walk with Falco to the middle cabin.  
  
Inside the middle cabin, 1/3 of the roster were there. They were watching Football.  
  
Marth: Hey, did anybody see Fox?  
  
Everyone: No/ nah/ haven't seen em/ nope/ uh-uh  
  
Falco: Oh well, we tried.....HEY! DINNER TIME MY FRIENDS!!!  
  
About 15 minutes later Nintendo was settled down to eat the supper of dinners!  
  
Everyone had sat down with a big delicious Tukey and some suffing.  
  
Roy: Thanksgiving Leftovers! I'm thankful for babes with big Hooters!!  
  
Falco: I'm thankful for McDonalds Bashing.  
  
Fox: I'm thankful for snow!  
  
Marth: I'm thankful for for the doller Menu!  
  
Link: I'm thankful for the hurricane last year that ended that test we had to take!  
  
Young Link: I'm thankful for Barney.  
  
Link: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Young Link: I'm kidding!  
  
Link: Oh.....  
  
Young Link: I'm thankful for the Barney tapes in the basement of our house!  
  
Link: Huh? What friggin Barney Tapes stash.  
  
Roy: Hey, secret stoners. Let's put Plan # 34 in action!  
  
Roy, Marth, Fox and Falco get up and drag Young Link out the hall.  
  
~Secret Stoner Cabin~  
  
The 4 stoners tied up YL in a chair.  
  
Roy: OK. We wanna ask you some questions see......  
  
YL: Ok.  
  
Marth: Does Link like Zelda?  
  
YL: Dunno.  
  
Falco: Does Link wear panty hose?  
  
YL: No.  
  
Roy: (Smiles) Does Link like Malon?  
  
Fox: Who?  
  
YL: Yeah, he used too? Hey, how did you know about Malon?  
  
Marth burst out laughing.  
  
Marth: So that's....  
  
Roy nodded.  
  
Falco: What the Holy Fuck are you talking about?!  
  
Marth wispered something into Falco's ear. Falco nodded and wispered it into Fox's ear.  
  
Marth unties YL.  
  
YL: You guys are friggin weirdos.  
  
Roy: Hey Young Link, how would you like to be part of the Secret Stoners?!  
  
YL: Hell yeah! I mean...yes.  
  
Marth: Kew.  
  
The next couple of days passed like a blur. Next thing you knew. It was Dec. 17th., the day before the tornament.  
  
Everyone had decided to go for a final celebration. Having a Pre-Christmas party. In the end. Link kissed Zelda after Young LInk placed a Mistletoe over them. Roy felt a Pang of Jealousy inside of him.  
  
Roy: I can't have her. I've already got Malon. The question is though, can I tell anybody about.....*Looks around*..........my sacrifice?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This ends this story. The next story will be about the tornament. The saga will keep on countinuing. This isn't the last time we will see the Secret Stoners.  
  
Next Story: The Tornament 


End file.
